Traître tu es, traître tu resteras
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Conrad reste et restera toujours un traître. Mais quand il enlève Wolfram pour le roi Belal, tout s'envenime... Comment tout cela va se finir? Pas d'inquiétude, Happy End... YuuRam... Saison 2 prévue !
1. Quand tout commence mal

_Cette histoire se situe vers la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2. Conrad et les hommes de Grand Shimaron ont réussi capturer le Maoh et les autres. Entre temps, Yozak est tombé dans un ravin. Conrad s'apprête tuer Yuuri. Cette fois, il ne se rebelle pas et ne tente pas de protéger le Maoh. En clair, il reste un traître._

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appa****rtenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Quand Tout Commence Mal**

* * *

Les troupes de Francia et de Cavalcade venaient d'arriver. Heureusement pour Wolfram, Yuuri et les autres.

Belal ne faisait plus autant le fier. Conrad à ses côtés se demandait pourquoi les troupes de Francia se trouvaient là, le roi Antoine à leur tête. Le pays ne devait-il pas être sous la domination de Grand Shimaron ?

Les deux armées se mirent en route, Gwendal et Gunther à la tête de celle de Cavalcade.

Un homme délivra Wolfram qui délivra Murata. Celui-ci détacha Leila, un peu maladroitement.

Le combat commença.

Wolfram se rua dans la bataille tel un lion tandis que Gunther récupérait le jeune Maoh pour éviter que celui-ci ne soit blessé.

Conrad, lui, restait aux côtés de son maître, le roi Belal.

- Vas-y et fait en sorte qu'un Mazoku disparaisse.

- Je dois en tuer un ?

- Non pas le tuer, l'enlever.

Et de préférence, le petit tigre blond.

Conrad comprit que son roi parlait de Wolfram.

- Pourquoi lui, Majesté ?

- Les autres Mazoku ont l'air de tenir énormément à lui. Ce qui est parfait !

_« Pas étonnant que tout le monde tienne à lui ! Il est de sang noble, le fils du précédent Maoh et de plus, le fiancé de Yuuri ». _

- Bien, Majesté.

Conrad se retira et chercha son petit frère des yeux. Wolfram était en prise avec un homme de Grand Shimaron.

Il prenait l'avantage. Il arriva enfin à désarmer l'homme et l'acheva.

Conrad serra la pierre qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il en avait déjà fait usage contre Wolfram plus tôt dans la journée. Le pauvre avait été jeté à terre puis paralysé par la seule force de la pierre, du Houseki.

Pas étonnant d'être ainsi malmené par cette chose en étant de sang noble comme le jeune blond. Et en ayant autant de Maryoku dans les veines.

Conrad s'approcha de plus en plus. Wolfram ne le vit pas vraiment arriver. Il sentit plutôt son approche. Enfin pas celle de Conrad mais plutôt celle du Houseki.

Le traître enroula ses bras autour du blond qui cria de douleur.

La pierre était presque en contact avec sa peau. Et comme Conrad le tenait, le Houseki ne pouvait pas le repousser comme la dernière fois. Ce qui était d'autant plus douloureux pour le garçon.

Il laissa échapper un grand cri de frayeur mêlée à une douleur cuisante.

C'était la première fois qu'il craignait ainsi son frère.

Gwendal se battait aux côtés d'un soldat, quand il entendit le cri douloureux de son jeune frère. Il n'y prêta pas attention, se disant que Wolfram avait dû recevoir un coup d'épée, ce qui n'était pas la première fois. Le deuxième cri du jeune blond fut d'autant plus consternant qu'on pouvait y percevoir de la peur. Là, Gwendal qui venait de finir d'achever son adversaire ou plutôt SES adversaires, chercha Wolfram des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, il décida de courir aller voir Gunther.

- Gunther !

- Je sais, je l'ai entendu aussi.

Apparemment, même le Maoh l'avait entendu. Il se débattait maintenant dans les bras de Murata et Leila, qui ne voulaient pas qu'il soit blessé.

- Tu as vu où Wolfram se trouvait ?

- Non, pas du tout, désolé.

- Tu pourras t'excuser quand je l'aurais retrouvé ! siffla Gwendal.

L'homme vert se rua en direction d'on ne sait où.

Là, enfin, il aperçut Wolfram se laissant faire par Conrad. En même temps, le blond ne pouvait rien faire, étant paralysé par la pierre anti-Maryoku. De loin, Gwendal ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant un peu plus près, il remarqua que le jeune avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Le Houseki paralyse aussi ses poumons ! Tu es vraiment idiot Conrad ! gueula l'aîné des trois garçons.

- Gwendal ! Je suis heureux de te voir !

Mais de toute évidence, vous deux ne l'êtes pas, dit Conrad en montrant Wolfram du menton puis en passant ses yeux sur son grand frère.

Les yeux du jeune blond se fermaient malgré lui.

Je n'en peux plus. Il forma ses mots avec ses lèvres.

- Lâches-le ! s'exclama Gwendal.

- Non.

Wolfram venait de s'évanouir.

Belal, plus loin, avait assisté à toute la scène entre les trois frères.

Il ordonna à ses hommes d'aller protéger les deux plus jeunes et de mettre l'aîné hors-circuit.

L'armée obéit et alla encercler Gwendal. Profitant de cette diversion, Conrad fila vers le carrosse blindé de Belal. Le roi l'invita à monter à l'intérieur.

- Rejoignez-nous à Grand Shimaron, si vous voulez revoir le petit tigre vivant ! cria-t-il à Gwendal.

La calèche repartit. Les hommes de Belal se mirent eux-aussi en route, laissant les armées de Cavalcade et Francia au dépourvu.

Voilà pour le début !

Une petite review ?

Zangyaku-sama !


	2. Quand on est invité

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Quand On Est Invité**

* * *

Gwendal alla rejoindre Gunther et lui expliqua qu'il fallait aller le plus vite possible à Grand Shimaron.

- On ne peut pas y aller tout de suite, Gwendal.

- Et pourquoi ? explosa le brun.

- Il faut tout d'abord ramena Sa Majesté à Shinmakoku !

- Allez-y ! Mais moi, il faut que j'aille retrouver Wolfram !

- Tu irais le rechercher sans avoir conçu un plan au préalable ?

Aucune réponse de la part de Gwendal. C'était sa façon à lui de reconnaître que l'argenté avait raison.

Tout le monde remonta à cheval et repartit vers Francia.

Arrivés là-bas, les Mazoku prirent congé du roi Antoine. Celui-ci comprenant la situation, aidé de Leila, fit affréter un bateau pour Gwendal, Gunther et tous les autres.

**Pendant ce temps-là, à Grand Shimaron.**

Les troupes du roi Belal arrivèrent enfin à Grand Shimaron.

Le roi et Conrad, tenant toujours Wolfram dans ses bras, se rendirent jusqu'à des appartement aménagés mais vides.

- Dépose le garçon, là, ordonna Belal, montrant du doigt un lit.

- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre au cachot ! s'étonna Conrad.

- Ce ne serait pas vraiment gentil envers notre invité.

Wolfram ouvrit un peu les yeux et murmura entre ses dents.

- Invité, tu parles !

- Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois, petit frère.

- Je ne suis et ne serais jamais ton frère !

- Même sous « le contrôle » du Houseki, tu arrives encore à dire des énormités pareilles ? C'est très vexant !

A ses mots, Conrad déposa le blond sur le lit et approcha intentionnellement la pierre du Mazoku pour le punir d'être aussi insolent.

Wolfram empêcha un cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres closes. C'était vraiment douloureux mais il ne voulait en aucun cas se soumettre aussi aisément à Weller.

Conrad se recula et alla rejoindre Belal.

Le roi lança un regard interrogateur à son soldat. Celui-ci comprenant la question cachée répondit :

- Oui, c'est en quelque sorte mon frère. Nous avons la même mère. Celi-sama, le précédent Maoh.

- Et bien, je sens que cette prise sera la meilleure de l'année, ricana sadiquement Belal.

Bien que sous la domination de la pierre anti-Mazoku, Wolfram se releva du lit où l'avait allongé Weller.

Il tituba, ce qui fit se retourner Conrad et Belal.

Le petit blond se redressa et marcha sur quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler. Il essaya de se relever une fois de plus mais Conrad, un sourire pervers et sadique en coin, l'immobilisa au sol.

- Non, non, non, soupira-t-il.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Le blond chercha à se délivrer de l'étreinte du brun, sans aucun succès. En rentrant, si quelqu'un arrivait à le retrouver, il penserait à demander à Yuuri de faire éradiquer toutes les mines de Houseki.

Conrad le reposa encore une fois sur le lit.

- Cette fois, je te conseillerai de ne plus bouger, susurra le brun à l'oreille du garçon.

Autrement...

Weller sortit la pierre rouge de sa poche et la mit en contact directement avec le bras de Wolfram. Celui-ci poussa un cri de pure douleur.

Le Houseki lui brûlait la peau. Le brun enleva la pierre du bras du jeune garçon dévoilant une trace rouge.

Des larmes perlaient des yeux du blond. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant Conrad, ni même montré sa peur. Cette fois, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées.

Conrad allait une fois de plus poser la pierre sur le jeune Mazoku quand celui-ci cria :

- Non ! Arrête, s'il te plaît. J'ai mal.

Wolfram suppliait presque Weller de stopper cette torture. S'il avouait qu'il souffrait, c'est que cela devait vraiment le mener au supplice.

- S'il te plaît, arrête ça.

Le blond sanglota de plus belle. Au fond de lui, Conrad jubilait de voir le blond ainsi. Il aimait voir cette petite chose si fragile souffrir.

Il tourna le dos à Wolfram et sortit de la chambre avec Belal, qui n'oublia pas de fermer la porte à clef.

- Il ne faudrait pas que notre jeune invité s'échappe tout de même.

**A Shinmakoku**

- Il doit se trouver dans le château de Grand Shimaron, déclara Gunther.

Tout le monde était assis devant l'immense carte du pays. Yuuri, Gunther, Gwendal, Cecilia, et Greta, qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'Anissina. La pauvre petite était en pleurs. Elle pensait à Wolfram, son second Papa.

Yuuri ne tenait pas en place, tout comme Gwendal d'ailleurs.

- On sait qu'il est dans le château alors allons le chercher !

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Gwendal, il nous faut un plan ! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, Wolfram est une petite tornade qui ne se laissera pas faire par ses ravisseurs.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, grommela Gwendal.

Mon frère est un petit tigre doublé d'une tornade, comme tu dis Gunther. Dieu seul sait ce que Conrad pourrait lui faire pour le calmer ! _*/A part le mettre sur un bateau ? Humm je ne vois pas trop nda/*_

Les sanglots de la petite Greta s'amplifièrent.

- Gwendal ! s'écria Yuuri.

- Allez viens, Greta, laissons les grands s'occuper de tout ça.

- Gweeeeen', tu sauveras Wolfy' hein ?

- Je te le promets.

Anissina sortit de la pièce.

- Comment ça, ce que Conrad lui fera ?

Il ne le calmera pas d'une manière brutale ! s'indigna Yuuri.

- Majesté, Sir Weller n'est plus de notre côté, expliqua Gunther.

Pour arriver à ses fins, il pourra utiliser toutes les manières qu'il souhaitera. Et ce n'est pas le roi Belal qui lui en tiendra rigueur.

- Et puis, Conrad a du Houseki en sa possession.

Majesté, vous savez que Wolfram possède beaucoup de Maryoku, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et vous devez savoir aussi que le Houseki réagit en présence de ce même Maryoku.

- J'ai compris Gwendal, pas besoin de me faire un dessin.

- Bien, donc Wolfram ne peut rien faire tant que Conrad à en sa possession du Houseki.

- A part hurler de douleur, murmura Yuuri.

- Oui, Majesté, tout à fait…

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Gwendal.

- Conrad sait très bien ce que provoque le Houseki chez quelqu'un comme Wolfram. Alors j'espère qu'il n'en fera pas trop usage, dit Gunther.

- C'est trop tard, je le pense. Il sait tellement bien ce que provoque cette pierre chez son frère qu'il pourrait en abuser si cela lui chantait! Comme pour l'enlever ! Il savait très bien que ça bloquerait les poumons de Wolfram, et il a quand même utilisé cette maudite pierre !

Cecilia, qui était resté muette d'un bout à l'autre de la conversation, se leva.

- Il faut vite y aller !

- Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit…

Trop tard. Avant que Gunther eut finit sa phrase, Celi-sama, Yuuri et les autres s'étaient rués dehors.

- Pourquoi, on ne m'écoute jamais ! pleura à moitié l'argenté, resté seul assis devant la carte.

* * *

Ça vous a plus ?

Reviiiews !

Zangyaku-sama


	3. Quand Wolfram ne répond pas

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Quand Wolfram Ne Répond Pas**

* * *

**A Grand Shimaron **

Conrad et Belal venaient de sortir de la pièce. Wolfram se releva en tenant son bras, encore brûlant.

_« Franchement, il aurait pu y aller plus doucement. Ça fait mal… Il faudra sérieusement que j'en parle à Yuuri… Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici. »_

Il marcha, ou plutôt tituba, vers la porte. Comme il l'avait entendu, ses geôliers avaient fermé la porte. Il essaya les fenêtres mais il ne put les ouvrir.

_« Je vois maintenant pourquoi ils m'ont laissés là…»_

Wolfram se transformait peu à peu en une boule de nerf. Il en avait plus que marre de ne rien pouvoir faire à part attendre le bon vouloir de son frère. Enfin de l'homme qui se disait être son frère. Lui ne le considérait et ne le considérerait jamais comme tel.

- Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, JE N'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUUS ! s'écria le jeune garçon.

Il avait crié tellement fort que tout le château avait dû l'entendre.

Mais personne ne vint le voir. Pour essayer de se calmer, Wolfram s'assit sur le lit et se recroquevilla. Il se rendit compte que la faim le tenaillait en entendant son ventre émettre des petits borborygmes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Conrad s'était rendu dans ses appartements. Il déposa la pierre rouge sur sa table de chevet, se dévêtit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Là, il se prélassa une heure durant, ne pensant même plus à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si Gwendal le retrouvait.

Il se rhabilla puis remit la pierre dans sa poche. On ne sait jamais avec Wolfram, il pourrait tenter n'importe quoi.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines les plus proches des appartements du jeune blond. Il prit le plateau qui avait déjà été dressé spécialement pour leur « invité ».

Ses pas le menèrent devant la chambre de Wolfram. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clef et entra dans la pièce.

Wolfram se releva au son d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Il se mit assis sur le lit en se frottant les yeux. Il s'était endormi une heure plus tôt. Avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, la petite tornade ressemblait davantage à une bête sauvage.

A la vue de Conrad, Wolfram tourna la tête pour se perdre dans la contemplation de sa couette verte et bleue.

_« Mmmhh, elle est magnifique, ses teintes se complètent harmonieusement… »_

- Wolfram, désolé si je dérange ton esprit concentré sur la décortication de la couverture, mais je t'apporte de quoi manger.

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ?

- Soit tu es sourd, soit tu ne veux pas me voir…

Mais comme je sais que ton audition est parfaite je penche plus pour l'autre solution.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter que tu m'ignores, de cette façon, délibérément.

_« Qu'avait-il fait ? Non, mais je dois rêver… A croire qu'il ne se souvient de rien… »_ pensa Wolfram.

Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, le blond ne répliqua rien. Contre Conrad, une joute verbale ne servirait à rien. Strictement à rien.

- Il faut que tu manges, continua Weller, nullement désarçonné par les manières de son frère.

L'aîné se mit assis sur le lit et le blond se reculait. Son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui.

- Je ne vais pas te donner la becquée aussi ! dit Conrad comme une lueur traversa son regard.

Une lueur que le jeune blond interpréta comme… de l'envie ?

Conrad avait envie de le faire manger ? Non, il avait dû rêver…

* * *

A suivre !

Tout petit chapitre encore désolée pour l'attente mais avec le brevet qui se prépare je n'ai pas franchement le temps de me mettre à écrire ^^

Chapitre à suivre : Le combat des cuillères contre Conrad *un peu d'humour avant le clash*

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Alors c'était bien, nul? La suite promet ou pas... Parce que là, j'ai un sérieux doute -' j'ai l'impression que ça va tourner en je ne sais pas quoi ^^

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Le tout petit monde de l'auteur(e) :

Wolfram : Ne me dit pas que "Le combat des cuillères" c'est un vrai chapitre!

Moi : *_Siffle siffle*_

Conrad : Oh, le prochain chapitre promet!

Wolfram : NAON! ça va être quoi encore! Tu écris toujours des conneries et c'est toujours tes persos préférés qui y passent!

Moi : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon cher Wolfy!

Wolfram : Ouais c'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alluminium! Laisse moi rire...

Moi : Je t'en pris, rit!

Wolfram : AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh! J'ai vraiment pas de chance! Un frère complètement taré, et ne parlons pas de l'auteur! Une sadique de première!

Moi : Je t'ai entendu! Mon petit Wolfy n'adoré! _*cours après le blond*_

Wolfram : _*BOUM*_

Moi : Ahhhhhhhhh, t'es tombé!

Wolfram : Non, sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué!

Moi : *_Le prend dans mes bras et le cajole pendant que Gwendal frappe Gunther!*_

FIN

Zangyaku-sama


	4. Quand Conrad force Wolfram à manger

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos review qui me font extrêmement plaisir ^et je suis vraiment désolée du mini retard mais j'ai une excuse ! Brevet blanc + Brevet des collèges = Enorme retard pour publier mes fic's ^^ Et un autre désolé : En fait, ce chapitre n'est peut-être non, c'est même sûr, il est nul, en fait je l'ai écrit pendant l'épreuve d'histoire géographie éducation civique du troisième brevet blanc… Bon en fait, là, je raconte juste un peu ma vie... voilà la suite tant attendue …**_

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Quand Conrad Force Wolfram A Manger**

* * *

- Wolfram, il faut que tu manges !

Toujours aucune réponse du blond.

- Bon, il va vraiment falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens !

Conrad prit une cuillère posée sur le plateau et la planta dans le riz. Il la ressortit, pleine.

- Allez, ouvre la bouche !

Wolfram regarda Weller comme si celui-ci était venu d'une autre galaxie _*c'est peut-être vrai ! Qui sait ? Nda*_

Le blond plissa les yeux comme par défi mais Conrad ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- J'ai dit ouvre la bouche, c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre !

Ouvre-La-Bouche !

Bon d'accord, tu veux jouer ? Et bien, on va jouer.

Il prit le visage du garçon dans une main et le pinça à la joue pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. C'est ce que fit Wolfram, involontairement. Conrad put enfin enfourner la cuillère. Le blond s'étouffa presque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mais tu parles ! Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue. Ça nous aurait fait des vacances mais bon… Bon maintenant, tu vas quand même manger ! Parce que c'est bien de jouer les grands frères sympathiques, mais j'aimerai quand même que tu m'écoutes et que tu m'obéisses !

- T'obéir ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je ne t'obéirai jamais !

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Cette phrase, pleine de sous-entendus, laissa Wolfram juste un tout petit peu perplexe. En fait, non, elle le laissa carrément dans le brouillard complet.

Le blond prit le verre qui se trouvait sur le plateau et regarda à l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait à de l'eau. RESSEMBLAIT. Conrad y avait peut-être glissé un sédatif ou un drogue ! Qui sait ?

- Tu veux que je goûte pour te rassurer ? demanda Weller.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du blondinet.

Conrad prit le verre des mains de Wolfram et le porta à ses lèvres. Il but le tiers du verre et le tendit à son frère.

- Tu vois, je suis pas mort.

Le blond lança un regard suspicieux au brun avant d'essuyer le rebord du verre et de boire à son tour.

- Bien, je te laisse le plateau. Je m'en vais.

_« Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me retenir de le frapper »._

Conrad se releva et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Bien sûr, il l'a referma à clef.

Wolfram prit le plateau et le posa à terre. Il n'avait plus faim. Cette pseudo-discussion lui avait coupé tout appétit.

Il s'allongea lourdement sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux. Il était fatigué même après s'être un peu reposé avant que Conrad arrive et le dérange.

Il eut tout le loisir de penser à Yuuri, à Gwendal et à tous les autres.

Yuuri, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il en train de le rechercher ou au contraire était-il content de la disparition de son fiancé ? Non ! Ne pas penser ça. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Yuuri n'était juste pas doué pour montrer ses sentiments.

Gwendal, s'inquiétait-il beaucoup ? Wolfram espérait que non, il n'aimait pas savoir son frère en proie à une vive inquiétude.

Gunther. Même si, à la longue, il lui tapait sur les nerfs, Wolfram savait que c'était pour son bien. Gunther, lui manquait aussi.

Greta. Le blond s'imagina la petite en pleurs et réclamant son Second Papa.

_« Non, elle a Yuuri, elle ne doit pas vraiment s'en faire pour moi. Et c'est tant mieux, ne pas inquiéter une petite de son âge »._

Et tous les autres.

Espérant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas trop de mauvais sang, Wolfram s'endormit pour de bon.

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Alors, c'était comment ? Nul ? Ouais je sais… Mais bon en même temps, je ne peux pas tout faire…

Pour une fois, il n'y aura pas de « Le tout petit monde de l'auteur » . La raison ? Trop faignante !

Ouais ! J'en ai marre ptdr ^^

Mais, je pense que vous en aurez un la prochaine fois ^^ Et cette fois, c'est au bon vouloir de mon imagination ^^ Pourquoi? En fait, j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche. Uzuchi sait de koi je parle mdr ^^ En tout cas, la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand elle viendra. Peut-être demain, ou même dans une semaine ...

Prenez votre mal en patience et bonne attente *Niark Niark*

Zangyakuk-sama


	5. Quand Conrad trouve une idée abominable

_**Encore merci et merci pour toutes vos review. Merci à Uzuchi, Mailys, ANthales, Greynono, Naru-Takuma, Naty-chan et Mama ^^ ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^**_

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Quand Conrad Trouve Une Idée Abominable**

* * *

Cela faisait bien plusieurs heures que Gwendal et les autres naviguaient pour aller rejoindre Grand Shimaron. Tout le monde se posait des questions quant au traitement que devait subir Wolfram, là-bas, dans le château avec Conrad et Belal. Tous s'inquiétaient du sort du blond. Surtout Gwendal. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé de son petit frère. Il en voulait énormément à Conrad. Bien sûr qu'il allait venger Wolfram ! Bien sûr que Conrad allait payer !

- Gwendal…

Une petite voix avait surgit dans le calme environnant. Celle de Yuuri.

- Muhm…

- On le retrouvera ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi je m'alarme de ce que pourrait faire Conrad mais j'ai foie en vous et je me fais confiance. Wolfram reviendra saint et sauf.

Gwendal ne répondit rien. Il avait sa fierté après tout. Il ne devait craquer sous aucun prétexte mais là, c'était plus fort que lui.

Yuuri alla donc rejoindre les autres, laissant le Vert à ses pensées.

**A Grand Shimaron**

Le roi Belal et Weller discutaient depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de comment feraient-ils pour ne pas laisser entrer les Mazokus dans l'enceinte du château. Bien que Belal eût presque promis que s'ils venaient à Grand Shimaron, il leur remettrait Wolfram, ce n'était que pure fantaisie. Si le Maoh croyait que le roi n'était qu'un incompétent qui tenait ses promesses, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

Wolfram quant à lui était encore endormi. Il se reposait d'un sommeil réparateur. Dans ses songes, se bousculaient des images de paix, d'amour et d'amitié. Tant mieux pour lui. Il ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui allait arriver et tout chambouler dans ses rêves.

Conrad, ayant terminé sa discussion avec Belal, s'en retourna dans ses appartements. C'est là qu'une idée, la plus abominable qu'il est pu avoir, germa dans son esprit.

Quand Wolfram se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les derniers rayons du soleil perdaient de leur éclat et de leur chaleur.

Son estomac criait famine. Le blond avait de nouveau faim. Le plateau était toujours aux pieds du lit. Mais rien de ce qui se trouvait dessus ne lui donnait envie. Et puis, depuis le temps, ça avait refroidit.

Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience. Il se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il découvrit une salle annexe à la chambre. Une salle d'eau. Une douche, une baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo se partageaient la pièce.

Il referma la porte et continua son exploration. Il ne découvrit rien d'autre d'intéressant. Et aucune des fenêtres ne s'ouvraient. Il les avait toutes vérifiées une part une. Aucune issue. Ça en devenait frustrant.

- Je vais rester combien de temps ici, soupira Wolfram.

Ça personne ne le savait…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Il a été assez vite ce chapitre, parce qu'il est court...

Le suivant risque de ne pas être au goût de tout le monde, je le crains.

_Le tout petit monde de l'auteur(e)__ :_

Wolfram : Mais… Que…

Moi : Que se passe-t-il mon petit Wolfy chéri _*sourire pervers*_

Wolfram : Conrad… Il… Faire… Quoi

Moi : Ce que va te faire Conrad ? Surprise mais tu ne seras pas content content ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une autre surprise, meilleure celle-là, arrivera sur son grand cheval noir !

Wolfram : Yuuri ?

Moi : Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit !

Wolfram : Mais non !

Moi : En fait, non, personne ne va venir ^^

Wolfram : Ouais c'est ça et la marmotte…

Gunther : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les marmottes !

Moi : Qui est pour l'avortement des marmottes ? _*le vent pout Gunther ^^*_

Tout le monde : … Non !

Greta : Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elles avortent ! Ou alors, il y aura moins de chocolat Milka !

Gunther : Et si elles n'avortent pas, elles devront être en congé maternité et pendant un certain temps, il y aura de moins en moins de chocolat violet !

Yuuri : Ouais mais si elles avortent toutes, il n'y aura plus de progéniture donc pénurie de marmottes !

Cecilia : Et puis, les marmottes ne pondent pas toutes en même temps !

Gwendal : Les marmottes de pondent pas -' Dans quel monde de fous, je suis tombé …

Moi : Kyaaaaaaaaaa, c'est rien mon petit Gwendal !

Gwendal : Qui a dit petit ?

Moi : Personne _*court*_

_Auteur(e) : Alors, pour précision, le délire sur les marmottes, c'est un petit clin d'oeil à ma classe ^^ Je sais que personne ne lit des fic's en troisième dans mon bahut mais si je ne fais pas cette dédicace euh... je vais me sentir coupable... Bouuuubouuuuu _

Voilà ^^ Heureux ? Une tit review?

Zangyaku-sama


	6. Quand Conrad met au point son idée

_**Bon, pour une fois, je pense que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Si ? Bon bah tant pis. En même temps, j'avais toutes les idées pour ce chapitre mais elles ne voulaient pas se mettre sur papier -' c'est triste. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire comme les autres… Mais je crains de me faire tuer après en fait… Vu ce qu'il va se passer…MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas une heureuse surprise attend aussi notre Wolfy ^^ Je ne sais pas si l'heureuse surprise sera dans ce chapitre -' je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le couper… De façon à que ne me tuiez pas après ou que vous m'assassiniez -' je ne sais pas, alors lisez jusqu'au bout et ENJOY *pas pour Wolfy je le crains***_

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Quand Wolfram Est Humilié De La Pire Des Façons**

* * *

_- Je vais rester combien de temps ici, soupira Wolfram._

_Ça personne ne le savait…_

Il fit encore les cent pas dans la pièce principale.

°(_)°

Pendant ce temps, Conrad se demandait comment faire voir le jour à son abominable idée.

Bien sûr, ça avait l'air facile mais en même temps, il ne faudrait pas y aller trop fort.

Dans sa tête, tout prenait forme petit à petit.

Wolfram qui croyait bien connaître Weller, qui se disait qu'il était d'une cruauté sans borne, allait tomber de bien haut car jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait douté de la chose que son ''frère'' allait faire.

°(_)°

Belal, lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter que le bateau de Gwendal accoste sur les plages de Grand Shimaron. Il avait envoyé tous ses hommes pour combattre les Mazokus et lui, le roi, essayait de trouver un endroit où se cacher.

Un roi trouillard, on aura tout vu !

Enfin de son point de vue, il ne se qualifierait pas comme ça mais plutôt comme un homme lucide qui sauve sa peau avant de sauver celle des autres…

°(_)°

Gwendal et tous les autres, sitôt descendus du bateau, se dirigeaient vers la château quand ils se firent arrêter par les hommes de Belal.

Enfin le combat ne dura que quelques minutes.

Gwendal en tête, Gunther en arrière, ils reprirent leur marche vers l'immense édifice.

°(_)°

Conrad se dirigea vers la chambre de Wolfram avec un plateau repas.

Il entra dans la pièce juste quand le blond allait essayer pour la énième fois d'ouvrir la porte.

- Conrad ?

Wolfram recula mais trébucha à cause du tapis. Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans une position assez lascive. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Le jeune se releva bien vite. Il se recula encore plus en faisant bien attention tandis que Conrad posait le plateau sur la table.

- Mange…

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois !

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé…

Il s'assit et commença à manger. Le pain fut vite engloutit ainsi que le contenu du verre de jus d'orange.

Le croissant partit bien vite lui aussi.

- Et bien ! Tu avais faim…

Le jeune ne répondit rien. Il se leva mais dû se rattraper à la chaise pour ne pas tomber. – Ça ne va pas Wolfram ?

- C'est rien !

En réalité le blond avait la tête qui tournait.

Il voulut avancer d'un pas mais il s'écroula.

- Que ce passe-t-il, cher petit frère ?

Conrad s'avança prit le jeune dans ses bras.

- Lâches-moi !

- Je t'amène juste à ton lit, alors arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens !

Weller déposa Wolfram sur le matelas puis se pencha sur lui.

- Que…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Conrad avait prit possession de ses lèvres.

Wolfram, tout d'abord surpris et confus, ne fit rien.

Mais en prenant conscience que Conrad n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il se débattit avec hargne.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Je…

Wolfram tenta de se relever mais il du renoncer.

- Le jus d'orange, tu l'as…

- Drogué, oui.

- Mais pourquoi… Arrête !

Weller était en train de défaire le haut du vêtement de son frère.

- Chut…Chuut…

- Stop ! Arrête… Tu n'as pas le droit !

Wolfram repoussa Conrad et usa de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme. Malheureusement, il retomba à terre et n'arriva plus à se relever. Weller se jeta sur son frère. Il enleva pour de bon le tee-shirt du blondinet. Celui-ci laissa les larmes couler. Il éclata en sanglots. L'aîné, ne s'en préoccupant pas le moins sur monde, reprit les lèvres du plus jeune et força le barrage de ses lèvres. Il réussit à mêler leurs langues ensembles bien que celle de Wolfram voulut éviter ce contact plus que dégoutant. Les mains de Conrad commencèrent à évoluer sur le torse du garçon tandis qu'il léchait ses larmes. Wolfram détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Les mains plus que baladeuses s'arrêtèrent sur les mamelons rosés du jeune et les caressèrent.

- Non ! S'il te plaît, sanglota Wolfram.

Il rouvrit ses yeux verts, fermés quelques temps auparavant. Ils étaient noyés de larmes.

Tandis que les mains de son aîné se firent plus entreprenantes en descendant plus bas, un cri d'horreur pur franchit les lèvres du jeune.

- Mais, calme-toi, voyons !

Détends-toi…

De deux doigts, Conrad défit le pantalon de son jeune frère.

Celui-ci tenta de l'en empêcher mais la drogue avait rendu ses gestes lents et lourds.

Un long cri de désespoir retentit dans l'appartement.

- Chuuuuuuuut… Je vois que le produit commence à faire effet ! Là, là, j'aime quand mes jouets sont bien calmes…

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.

°(_)°

Pendant que Wolfram déjeunait, Gwendal et Gunther suivit de tout le monde, sauf de Yuuri qui avait décidé de rester sur le bateau pour faire une surprise à son blond, avaient pris possession du château.

Personne n'avait trouvé Belal.

Gwendal était en train d'ouvrir toutes les pièces qu'il pouvait trouver quand Gunther l'appela.

- Gwendal, par ici !

J'entends des sanglots étouffés…

Allez, grouille-toi !

Gwendal arriva devant la porte quand un cri horripilant se fit entendre.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte.

- … effet ! Là, là, j'aime quand mes jouets sont bien calmes.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'on entendit sortir de la bouche de Conrad ce jour-là.

Wolfram détourna la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

Et là, il vit son plus grand frère. Quand Gwendal aperçut Conrad chevauchant un blond en larmes, il ne se retint pas. Il prit Weller par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Ton jouet ? Tu te rends compte que c'est de ton frère dont tu parles ?

Tu me dégoutes !

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu oserais lui faire ça. Je n'avais même jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir une idée aussi… aussi…

Même si Wolfram ne te considère pas comme ça, c'est ton frère… TON FRERE !

Pendant que Gwendal remettait les pendules à l'heure avec son cadet, Gunther s'occupa de Wolfram.

- Gunther… je… je ne voulais pas… je…

- Calme-toi…

Il prit le jeune dans ses bras puis l'emmena hors de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Chuuuut…

Wolfram s'accrocha à l'argenté comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas couler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'évanouit. Tant à cause de la drogue, qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Gwendal les rejoignit.

- Et Weller ?

- Ils s'en occupent, déclara le Vert en montrant la garde de Mazokus qui entourait le traître.

- Comment va Wolfram ? s'inquiéta Gwendal.

- Il s'en veut, c'est tout ce que je sais…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas de sa faute…soupira l'aîné du blond, en regardant son frère comme une mère-poule.

Il remarqua que personne n'avait refermé les vêtements du jeune.

Il reboutonna donc le pantalon de son frère.

- Maintenant, ramenons-le !

- Oui.

Et ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le navire…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Non, s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas !

Ah, Wolfram a déjà essayer de m'assassiner mais il s'est fait arrêter par …

Euh… quelqu'un !

Bon en tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver ce chapitre ! J'y suis resté toute la nuit dessus et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai plus de poignets -''

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Wolfram : _*Bûde*_

Moi : Mais euh… Wolfy, ça va s'arranger !

Wolfram : Si Gwendal n'était pas arriver, tu l'aurais laissé continuer ?

Moi : Peut-être…

Wolfram : QUOI ?

Moi : Non, je rigole… je suis extrêmement désolé Wolfram. Mais si Conrad ne te faisait rien comme je pouvais dire qu'après Gwendal lui démolissait son portrait ?

Wolfram : Mais quand même c'est pas une raison !

Moi : Bon assez discuté…

Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant deux semaines…

Et oui, je pars au Futuroscope et en Sologne où je n'aurais malheureusement pas Internet…

Mais j'essayerai décrire deux ou trois chapitres là bas ! Ça vous va comme compensation ?

En plus je pense que cette histoire va se terminer… Bien, ne vous inquiéter pas !

Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire !

Wolfram : Là, on peut avoir une tit review ? J'ai quand même subit des n'horribles choses _*snif snif*_

Lecteurs : Voui !

Moi : Merci ! Allez Reviewer tous en cœur ! _*pour ça on appuie sur le bouton en bas de la page! mdr*_

_**Zangyaku-sama *à la prochaine***_


	7. Quand on repart à Shinmakoku

**Hey ! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre… Qui a été très dur à trouver, soit dit en passant… Et oui, moi et la psychologie des personnages et ben ça fait un bon millier… Comment allait réagir Cecil, Yuuri ? Comment Wolfram ferait pour ne pas inquiéter les autres ? Ahhh, toutes ces questions ont pourri mes idées ! mdr Et je tiens à préciser que le début de ce chapitre est euh… Comment dire ? Nul ? Ouais ! En fait, je l'ai écrit après avoir bu du Saké… Et autant dire que ça ne m'a pas réussi…**

**Petites réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**-**** wingedshadow**** : Merci de m'avoir corrigée ! En fait j'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite avant de partir en vacances donc je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux détails ^^… J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fanfiction et que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début ^^**

**-**** Mama**** : Si Conrad avait continué tu ne serais pas la seule à avoir piqué une crise mdr… Tout le monde m'aurait assassiné et Pouf… Plus de suite… Voilà le prochain rdv mdr**

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Quand On Repart**

* * *

Gunther restait en arrière et gardait un œil sur Conrad qui était encore et toujours entouré par la garde Mazoku. L'Argenté avait laissé les deux frères ensembles, il ne voulait pas se ''taper l'incruste'' comme on disait dans le monde du Maoh…

Gwendal, avançant vers le navire, avait retiré sa cape pour la mettre sur les épaules de son petit frère.

En effet, à cause de Weller, le blond était torse nu.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue du bateau.

Cecil et Yuuri les attendaient, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Il disparut bien vite quand ils aperçurent Wolfram évanouit dans les bras de son frère.

Ils n'attendirent pas qu'ils arrivent, ils les rejoignirent en courant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria la mère des deux garçons.

Le Vert ne répondit pas, il continua son chemin vers le bâtiment flottant.

- GWENDAL ! Réponds-moi !

- Je vous dirais tout, Mère. Mais je vais d'abord mettre Wolfram dans mon lit…

Gwendal monta dans le bateau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit de près par Cecil et Yuuri.

Il déposa son frère sur le lit.

(°_°)

Gunther, quant à lui, s'assurait que Conrad était bien enfermé.

- Pourquoi Weller, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda l'Argenté.

- Où est Wolfram ?

- Quelque part où tu ne pourras plus jamais lui faire du mal…

- Tu aurais du écouter ses cris… Le voir me supplier… L'entendre sangloter… Le sentir se débattre sous mes caresses…

- Tais-toi ! FERME-LA !

Tu es tombé bien bas pour vouloir abuser de ton propre frère.

Gunther remonta sur le pont et laissa le vent effleurer son visage et l'embrun rafraichir ses sens.

(°_°)

Pendant ce temps-là, Cecil écoutait son fils.

- Quand je suis arrivé avec Gunther, Conrad était à califourchon sur Wolfram… Il disait qu'il aimait que ses jouets soient bien calmes et il était en train de défaire le pantalon de Wolfy'.

Yuuri resta bouche ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

- Tu veux dire que Conrad a essayé de violer Wolfram ?

- Oui, Mère…

- Mais pourquoi ? intervint le Maoh.

- Je peux répondre à ça, déclara Gunther qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Je viens d'aller voir Weller.

Voilà ce qu'il a dit, mot pour mot :

« Tu aurais du écouter ses cris… Le voir me supplier… L'entendre sangloter… Le sentir se débattre sous mes caresses… »

Conrad est tout simplement un monstre prêt à tout pour assouvir ses désirs au détriment de son jeune frère.

Yuuri tomba de bien haut, lui qui ne croyait pas à la trahison de Conrad.

Le navire fendait encore et toujours les flots en direction de Shinmakoku quand Yuuri demanda :

- Que va-t-il arriver à Conrad ?

- Il va être condamné à mort…

Pour trahison envers le Maoh, enlèvement, séquestration, torture, inceste et tentative de viol, répondit Gunther.

- En arrivant au château, je veux que Wolfram se fasse examiner tout de suite !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gwendal… Et calme-toi, s'il te plaît, on arrive bientôt à Shinmakoku…

- Laissons Wolfram se reposer un peu, proposa Gunther.

Il a vraiment besoin de sommeil…

- Tu as raison…

Gwendal, Cecil et l'Argenté sortirent de la pièce. Yuuri, quand à lui, posa son regard sur son fiancé endormi.

- Je suis désolé Wolf' ; tout ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver.

Le blond remua dans son sommeil et trois mots franchirent ses lèvres entrouvertes :

- Pas…ta…faute…

Le Maoh, ne sachant pas comment réagir, prit une des mains du jeune blond dans les siennes.

- Tout ça ne t'arrivera plus, promit Yuuri

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Voilà, c'est la fin du 7ème chapitre… Il est court je le conçois mais je ne savais pas où arrêter et je ne trouvais pas de suite -''

Enfin voilà…

Wolfram : Ahhhhhhh, tu as enfin finis de m'en faire baver ?

Moi : Peut-être… _*Voix pleine de sous-entendus*_

Yuuri : Comment ça ''peut-être'' ?

Moi : Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, je ne peux rien vous promettre ! Et je ne préfère pas donner de faux espoirs à Wolfram…

Wolfram : QUOI ?

Moi : On verra au prochain chapitre Ok ?

Wolfram-Yuuri : _*Se jettent sur l'auteur(e)*_

Moi _*essaye de respirer*_ : Une… Rev…iewwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Gunther-Gwendal : Aller, on appuie tous sur le bouton en bas de la page ! Ce n'est pas dur et ça ne dure pas trente-six milles heures !

Zangyaku-sama


	8. Quand Wolfram ne veut inquiéter personne

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Quand Wolfram Ne Veut Inquiéter Personne**

* * *

Après quelques heures de navigation, le navire des Mazoku accosta à Shinmakoku. On transporta Wolfram sur une sorte de civière. En effet, celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais personne ne s'inquiétait. Ça devait être normal.

Gwendal était toujours à la surveillance de son petit frère. Yuuri, quant à lui, se tenait plus à l'écart et réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. A la soudaine monstruosité de Weller, par exemple.

Gunther restait avec Cecil et pendant qu'ils arrivaient au château, aucun mot ne fut échangé par personne. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, c'était Conrad. Il marchait d'un pas lourd, comme s'il voulait que tout le monde le remarque.

Enfin, personne ne fut vraiment attentif à cette tentative désespérée de se rendre intéressant.

Tous était plongé dans leurs pensées.

On arriva enfin à l'immense édifice. Personne n'était là pour les attendre à part Gisela, Anissina et Greta. Les deux femmes, aidées de la petite, avaient sûrement congédié toutes les personnes présentes chez elles pour ne pas déranger le maoh ou tous les autres.

Greta, ne tenant plus, s'élança à la rencontre de ses Papas, bien qu'Anissina ai tenté de l'arrêter.

La petite fille arriva au niveau de Gwendal. C'est là qu'elle aperçut le blond, allongé sur la civière. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle demanda :

- Gwen', pourquoi Wolfy' dort ?

Le Vert, tout à ses pensées n'entendit pas la petite.

- Gwen' ! s'exclama alors Greta pour que son « oncle » la remarque.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi Wolfy' dort !

- Hum… Il…euh…

- Il a été très fatigué du voyage, alors il doit se reposer.

Yuuri était intervenu, sentant que Gwendal ne s'en sortait pas du tout.

- Yuu' !

- Viens-là…

Et Greta sauta dans les bras du Maoh.

- Ton deuxième Papa est très très fatigué. Tu me promets que tu ne l'embêteras pas jusqu'à se qu'il se rétablisse vraiment ?

- Oui ! Promis.

Mais je pourrais quand même le voir ?

- Pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Cecil d'intervenir.

- Parce qu'il doit reprendre des forces ! Mais, je te promets que bientôt, il te reprendra dans ses bras et il te serrera bien fort…

- Bientôt ? C'est quand ça ?

- Euh…

- Laisse Yuu'… J'attendrai et puis, tu es là toi !

- Hum…

Un sourire illumina les traits du jeune Maoh. Ça faisait bien deux jours que Yuuri n'avait pas sourit de la sorte. Trop préoccupé par son fiancé.

Après cet intermède, ils continuèrent tous d'avancer. Conrad fut conduit dans les prisons et Yuuri confia le jeune blond à Gwendal.

Le maoh, lui, s'occupait de Greta et Anissina les accompagna.

Bientôt, tout le monde reprit ses occupations.

Greta s'amusait dans le bureau de Yuuri pendant que celui-ci signait des montagnes de papiers accumulées. Mais il était vraiment obnubilé par Wolfram alors Gunther était là pour le tenir à l'œil.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait que l'esprit du jeune Maoh dérivait, il le rappelait à l'ordre.

L'Argenté était lui aussi préoccupé par le blond mais il savait très bien que Gisela ferait son travail.

La jeune femme était, en effet, en train de s'occuper du blondinet, Gwendal à ses côtés.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas encore terminé mais à part une légère déshydratation et cette marque sur son bras, il ne souffre pas physiquement. Mentalement je ne sais pas, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il se sent coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, exactement…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant, soupira-t-elle. Tout ce que Sir Weller lui a fait, il ne l'a pas cherché…

- Il faudra lui expliquer ça quand il se réveillera…

- Hum…

Ce sera à vous de la faire. Vous êtes son frère !

- Je sais très bien mais c'est aussi ce qu'on peut dire de Conrad. C'est son frère et pourtant, il a voulu abuser de lui…

- Vous n'êtes pas pareil que Sir Weller… Je sais que vous ne ferez jamais ce genre de choses à Wolfram. Vous l'aimez trop pour ça !

- J'espère que Wolfram le comprendra. J'espère qu'il remarquera que je ne suis pas comme Conrad…

- Il le sait déjà, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je l'espère… Sincèrement.

- Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à le laisser se reposer. Il se réveillera bientôt et alors, ce sera à vous de jouer. Lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, que rien n'est de sa faute.

- Tel que je le connais, il ne montrera même pas qu'il ne va pas bien. Il cachera tout simplement ses sentiments et nous dira que tout va pour le mieux, qu'il a déjà tout oublié… Mais au fond de lui, il voudra savoir pourquoi Conrad lui a fait ça… Il voudra parler à Weller, lui demander la raison de ses actes…

- Et je pense que le laisser avoir une discussion avec Conrad serait une bonne idée.

- Comment ça ?

- Wolfram va vouloir comprendre ce qui a poussé Sir Weller à faire ce qu'il a fait. Et tant que ses questions n'auront pas trouvé de réponses, le chemin pour avancer dans ses sentiments ou autres choses sera brouillé. Il voudra tout savoir pour pouvoir se reconstruire et sans ça, il ne pourra pas aller de l'avant.

- On verra ça quand il sera réveillé. Si ça se trouve, il ne voudra plus voir Conrad…

_« Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus pourtant »_ pensa Gwendal.

Le blondinet remua dans son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et le Vert pu voir des orbes verts le regarder.

- Gwendal ?

Wolfram voulu se relever mais Gisela le força à rester allongé.

- Vous ne devriez pas trop bouger…

- Gisela-san ?

- Restez allongé. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir.

Après ses mots, Gisela sortit et les laissa seuls.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Très bien…

Wolfram répétait ces mots comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Et comment va Yuuri ? demanda vivement le blond.

- Bien, il travaille en ce moment…

- Je vais le voir !

- Wolf', tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Gisela ?

Le blond se recoucha donc et Gwendal, prétextant avoir à faire, se retira.

- Je reviendrai te voir, repose-toi…

- Hn…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Hey Hey ! Ce chapitre est venu assez vite enfin de compte !

Pour la suite, haha… Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que j'ai toutes les idées et que Wolfram n'en bavera pas tout de suite. Enfin si mais pas vraiment…

Oula, je m'emmêle les pinceaux –-''

Enfin bref, la suite ne devrait pas tarder…

Et je voulais vous demander, je dois faire un chapitre avec l'exécution de Conrad ou pas ?

J'ai déjà eu quelques réponses enfin une seule en fait *haha, j'espère que tu te reconnaitras si je dis « machine à laver » ! *

_Le petit monde de l'auteur(e)_ :

_Moi : Ouou il y a quelqu'un ?_

_*Silence complet*_

_Moi : J'ai dit Ouou, il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Hey, j'aime pas quand vous faites ça !_

_Répondez-moi !_

_Quelqu'un : Haha, tu vois ce que ça fait d'être toute seule, toute seule…_

_Moi : Wolfram, c'est toi ?_

_Quelqu'un : Non, je suis le fantôme de la machine à laver de chez toi…_

_Moi : Mais alors pourquoi tu dis « tu vois ce que ça fait d'être toute seule, toute seule » vu que tu n'es pas seule ? Tu as toute une flopée de gugus qui veulent te rentrer dedans !_

_Machine à Laver : *s'en va* Boubou, ça fonctionne jamais !_

_Moi : Une review ?_

Pour le petit monde de l'auteur(e) je pense qu'il n'y a que Uzuchi qui à compris -' enfin y'a vraiment rien à comprendre, juste que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher vous croyez pas ?

Bon à la prochaine pour la suite !

Zangyaku-sama


	9. Quand Wolfram se fâche

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Quand Wolfram Cache Ses Sentiments**

* * *

Gwendal partit, Wolfram se retrouva seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis un certain temps.

Son enlèvement et Conrad…

Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Pourquoi Weller avait tenté d'abuser de lui ?

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête du jeune. Mais, il n'y trouva aucune réponse valable. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait répondre à ses questions, et Wolfram savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir, même sous bonne garde…

- Wolf' ?

- Hum…

Deux silhouettes traversèrent la pièce et se positionnèrent en face du blondinet.

Celui-ci reconnut Cecilia. Elle était accompagnée de Gunther.

- Comment vas-tu Wolfram ? demanda l'Argenté.

- Très bien… Ne vous inquiétez pas…

_« Combien de fois je vais devoir leur sortir cette phrase pour qu'ils me laissent enfin en paix ? »_ se demanda Wolfram.

Il allait bien, nom d'un chien alors pourquoi tout le monde lui ressortait la même question ?

- Tu es sûr ? questionna Cecil.

- Oui, Mère… J'en suis sûr ! Alors arrêtez de me poser cette question et laissez moi en paix ! Lâchez-moi un peu et laissez-moi respirer !

Gunther n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Cecilia non plus d'ailleurs. Ils venaient de le sauver d'une humiliation sans borne et voilà comment il vous remerciait…

Sympathique !

- Wolfram ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est t'aider !

- La seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'aider c'est de m'autoriser à avoir une conversation avec Conrad… Je…

La gifle partit sans crier gare. Cecil, mesurant son geste, s'exclama :

- Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée Wolf'… Mais tu as très bien vu ce que Conrad était capable de faire alors je ne t'autoriserai sous aucun prétexte à avoir une conversation avec lui !

- Et tu sais pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Hein, Mère, tu le sais ?

- Non…

- Moi non plus, alors j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il a voulu me… me… Enfin vous savez ! C'est le seul qui puisse répondre à mes questions… C'est le seul qui sache les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me faire ça… Et je veux des explications, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Je… Je veux juste savoir !

Les larmes s'écoulaient maintenant à petits flots sur les joues rouges de colère de Wolfram.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons, Wolfram. Conrad a peut-être juste eu une pulsion… Ou alors, il voulait faire ça depuis toujours…

- Ouais, c'est ça, il a eu une pulsion et malheureusement, moi, le petit blondinet sans défense, j'étais là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit ! Il m'a vu et hop, il s'est dit :

''Tiens, si j'allais tirer un p'tit coup avec mon frère ! Si j'allais le prendre sauvagement jusqu'à qu'il me supplie d'arrêter ! ''

Mais bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de raison derrière tout ça ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire croire Gunther ?

- Arrêtes Wolfram ! Tu mets tout à l'envers ! Et tu ne fais que du mal en disant ça !

- Mais d'après toi, c'est ce qui est arrivé ! D'après toi Conrad n'avait pas une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il m'a fait !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Wolfram…

- C'est ce que j'ai compris… Pour toi, c'est juste sous le coup d'une pulsion… Alors excuse-moi si je ne veux pas te croire… Mais si je dois me faire violer, j'aimerai au moins qu'il y ait une raison !

Le ton était monté chez Wolfram.

- Tais-toi Wolfram !

Cecil avait, elle aussi, haussé la voix.

- Conrad n'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est tout. Ne cherche pas des réponses aux questions que tu te poses, tu ne te ferais que du mal…

- Il faut que je sache !

- NON !

- Mais…

- Wolfram, arrêtes ! Stop !

- JE VEUX SAVOIR !

- Tu es borné… Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça Wolf'… Mais, crois-moi, tu n'iras pas voir Conrad. Que tu demandes à moi ou à ton frère, ce sera la même réponse !

- Gwendal voudra bien que j'aille le voir !

- Tu crois ça ? Quand il a vu Conrad sur toi, je peux te promettre qu'il s'est retenu pour ne pas le tuer sur place. Il ne te laissera jamais aller parler avec Weller… Tu peux toujours essayer ! Mais je connais sa réponse et c'est la même que la mienne !

Cecilia sortit sans dire plus rien et Gunther resta.

- N'essaye pas de faire des choses stupides Wolfram. Ne va pas voir Conrad, il n'est plus digne de confiance…

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. J'irai le voir si ça me chante ! De toute façon, même s'il n'y a pas de raison, je peux te jurer que tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas traité Conrad comme je l'ai fait, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il m'a juste puni !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?

- Oui, je dis que je l'ai bien mérité et que vous auriez dû le laisser continuer…

- Voici l'estime que tu as de toi ? Tu ne mérites pas ça ! Et personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans ton assentiment, tu m'as bien compris ? Ne laisse personne te faire du mal… Et je te répète que tu n'as pas « gagné » ce que Weller t'a fait ! Il n'avait pas le droit et il ne l'a toujours pas !

- Si tu le dis…

- Oui je le dis Wolfram ! Et j'aimerai que tu comprennes tout ça… Si j'essayais d'abuser de Yuuri, tu crois que c'est parce qu'il l'a mérité ?

- NON ! Et puis tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi de Conrad, Wolf'. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne l'aurait pas mérité !

- Je ne suis pas pareil ! Conrad m'a puni et…

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne dis que des bêtises plus grosses que toi ! Tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'a fait ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !

- Je sais ce que je mérite et ce que je ne mérite pas alors laisse-moi et CASSES-TOI !

- Malheureusement, tu n'as pas du tout l'air de savoir ce que tu mérites, Wolf', soupira Gunther.

- Casses-toi ! Laisses-moi et casses-toi !

- Je te laisse mais comme a dit ta mère, réfléchit à tout ça…

L'Argenté sortit à son tour et Wolfram se plongea dans ses pensées…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Euh… Euh…

Wolfram : c'est quoi ce chapitre ?

Moi : Bah, justement c'est la question que je me pose en ce moment !

Wolfram : Il est nul !

Moi : Hum… Toi aussi tu penses ça ?

Et les lecteurs, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?

Bon pas de « Petit monde de l'auteur(e) » cette fois… Vous en voulez un la prochaine fois ?

N'oubliez pas : Pour ou Contre un chapitre sur l'exécution de Conrad ?

C'est tout !

A non, merci à TOUS pour vos reviews !

Petites reviews? Allez, c'est pas dur!

_**PS : Désolé pour les éclats de voix de Wolfram qui ont dérangés tous les voisins... Si vous aussi faites partit des voisins qui ont été se cacher sous leurs oreillers pour ne plus entendre un blondinet en colère, veuillez m'excuser... Il sera puni, je vous le promet... La punition reste encore inconnue à ce jour, c'est une HPNI Autrement dit une "Horrible Punition Non Identifiée"...**_

Zangyaku-sama


	10. Quand Yuuri dévoile ses sentiments

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Quand Yuuri Dévoile Ses Sentiments**

* * *

Wolfram avait réfléchi mais plus il pensait à tout ça plus il s'enfonçait dans la terrible impression que tout ça était bel et bien sa faute, malgré ce que Gunther lui avait déclaré. Enfin, pas déclaré… Il dirait plus « lancer à la figure ».Toutes les paroles de l'Argenté résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais une seule se détachait des autres de façon bien nette dans son esprit.

''**Malheureusement, tu n'as pas du tout l'air de savoir ce que tu mérites, Wolf' ''**

Qu'en saurait-il d'abord ? Comment Gunther pouvait dire cette phrase ? Bien sûr que Wolfram savait ce qu'il méritait et mieux que personne. Mais le blond restait perplexe. Pourquoi Gunther lui avait-il sortit cette phrase ? Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas demandé ce qui lui arrivait ? Peut-être. Par contre, Wolfram ne reviendra jamais sur ce qu'il avait dit. Tout ça il l'avait pensé.

_« Enfin je crois… » _

A vrai dire, Wolfram ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle culpabilité de toute sa vie. Et tout ça le mettait en rogne. Autant dire que les autres l'avaient sentit passée, la colère du blondinet. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas à lui pomper l'air en lui sortant à chaque fois, la sempiternelle phrase que Wolfram détestait :

'' Ça va ? ''

A ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette formule toute faite ! Si quelqu'un la lui ressortait, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Et puis, il n'en pouvait plus de rester allongé… Il devait bouger ! C'est ce qu'il fit. Il se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller retrouver Yuuri, en essayant de croiser le minimum de personne. En espérant ne pas voir Gunther et Gwendal, il sortit de sa chambre. Il se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait bien, indépendamment de sa volonté… A ce que Yuuri, Conrad et Gwendal pouvait y avoir passé longtemps, si on mettait tous leurs séjours ici en commun. Il avait quasiment l'impression d'avoir vécu ici. S'en était presque exaspérant. Mais il en remercia silencieusement tout ce monde car il avait eu le temps de trouver des petits passages empruntés par presque personne. Et oui, quand on ne vous autorise pas à aller visiter votre frère ou fiancé, on fait tout pour gruger ! Wolfram n'en était pas très fier mais sur le coup, il ne s'en formalisa pas une seconde… Tout ça allait enfin lui servir et il se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Il l'atteignit sans rencontrer personne. Heureusement pour lui. L'air frais lui fit énormément de bien. Il le respira à plein poumons. Ses pas le menèrent jusque devant le bureau du Maoh. Par miracle, personne n'avait croisé le jeune ! Quelle merveille ! Il entra furtivement. Il vit Yuuri s'affairer sur des tonnes de papier.

_« Comment on peut avoir autant de papier en l'espace d'une toute petite semaine ? »_

A l'entente d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant, Shibuya leva les yeux et il découvrit son fiancé.

- Wolfram ?

- Chut, mima le blond avec un doigt devant ses lèvres.

Ils ne savent pas que je suis là, et franchement, je ne veux pas qu'ils le découvrent…

Yuuri se leva et, ni une, ni deux, sauta dans les bras de son blond.

- Tu vas…

- Tais-toi ! Ne me ressort pas cette phrase ou je vais me sentir encore plus mal…

- Bien, mais tu as de la chance ! Gunther est ressortit il n'y a pas deux minutes… Il me surveille, soupira le Maoh, et je pensais qu'après être venu te voir, il me laisserait tranquille et ben non…

Yuuri laissa un grand soupir retentir dans le bureau.

- Tu as encore de la chance ! s'exclama le blond.

- Tant que ça ? Assieds-toi !

Wolfram s'assit en face du large bureau et regarda Shibuya dans les yeux.

- Oh que oui ! Gunther, Gwendal et Mère sont venus me faire la morale… Et franchement, je m'en serais largement passé !

- J'imagine… Ne t'énerve pas d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça…

Yuuri Shibuya, garçon assez réservé dans les sentiments, se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, ne sachant que faire, se laissa emporter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour qu'à ce moment-là. Même si ce n'était qu'un baiser, de la part de Yuuri, c'était assez surprenant ! Le Maoh se recula, les joues rougies par le plaisir.

- Hum… Désolé…

- Tu… Pourquoi tu es désolé !

- Je…euh…

A son tour, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, un garçon au caractère de cochon, avec des airs aristocratiques et un sens inné de l'auto contradiction, se mit debout. Il s'approcha de Shibuya et, comme pour remercier son fiancé de ce cadeau qu'était son baiser, l'embrassa, lui aussi. Mais cette fois, le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus envouté. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser simple mais pour les deux garçons, ça signifiait bien plus. Un rapprochement de leurs sentiments mais aussi de leur deux personnalités bien différentes mais pourtant si complémentaires. Maintenant, les deux jeunes étaient rouges. Le plaisir avait été intense mais trop court. Wolfram se racla la gorge et Yuuri se rassit. Le blond préféra rester debout.

- Waouh…

- Merci Yuuri… Merci pour tout ça… Je ne savais pas que…que tu m'aimais de la sorte…

- Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Même un tout petit peu ?

- Non… Tu caches bien tes sentiments…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi, tu caches tes VRAIS sentiments… Ceux que tu dévoiles ne sont pas forcément ceux que tu ressens au fond de toi…

Wolfram ne répondit pas, il savait que Yuuri avait raison, il ne pouvait lui reprocher.

- Peut-être…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Maoh. Wolfram se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Il avait aimé ce moment, avec Yuuri, il l'avait d'ailleurs attendu depuis bien longtemps mais il n'était pas vraiment habitué à tout ça. Shibuya non plus apparemment !

- Hum… Quoi d'autre ?

A oui, ça va ?

Wolfram ne réagit même pas à la question. Il se contenta de répondre.

- Oui, à part que je ne comprends plus rien, je me sens perdu…

_« Oula, mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ! Pourquoi je lui dis tout ? Et puis, sa question ne m'a pas du tout gêné ! Au contraire, elle m'a fait du bien… Elle m'a fait prendre conscience que Yuuri m'aimait vraiment et que ces baisers étaient vraiment sincères… Va falloir que j'me recycle ! »_

- Tout ça me laisse dans le brouillard… Je me pose des tas de questions et je n'ai encore trouvé aucune réponse… Je me sens faible, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'ai comme une sensation de trop grande vulnérabilité… Comme un petit garçon qui aurait perdu ses parents et les rechercherait sans pour autant les retrouver… J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un cycle sans fin où toutes les questions que je me pose viendraient me dévorer et…

Wolfram ne put continuer. Les derniers mots restaient inexorablement coincés dans sa gorge et ne voulaient sortir sous aucun prétexte. Une pointe de peur brillait dans ses yeux, une pointe imperceptible.

- Tu sais Wolf', je ne peux pas te sortir une phrase du style **'' Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te comprends, je sais ce qui te tourmente et tout ça va passer '' **car, autant ne pas te le cacher, je ne sais pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Tu es perdu, je le sais et j'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as pu ressentir quand ton frère t'a touché mais je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que tu as vécu et, franchement, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde avoir à vivre ça… Je ne sais pas comment t'aider !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir ! Je…

- Je peux essayer de t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Wolf' aide-moi !

- Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi… Ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plaît, Yuuri… Ne me laisse pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te lâcherai dans ce moment difficile ! Je te promets de rester avec toi…

Yuuri se releva. Une seconde fois, il se rapprocha de son fiancé et il cella leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser, que Wolfram s'empressa de transformer en quémandant l'accès à l'antre chaud de Shibuya. Celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres pour pouvoir accueillir la langue du blond. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, se découvrirent mutuellement. Yuuri cassa le baiser mais ce ne fut que pour retrouver la bouche de son fiancé avec plus de force. Le blondinet gémit de plaisir.

- Yuuri !

Une petite voix avait retentit dans le calme de la pièce. Greta s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit ses deux Papas, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se repousser. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps mais ils ne le voulaient pas non plus.

- Greta, laisse le Maoh trav…

L'Argenté resta sans voix. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent enfin. Ils virent les deux "intrus" et les maudirent presque pour être apparut dans ce moment intime.

- Majesté… Wolfram…

- Je…euh…, bégaya Yuuri.

- Papa ? dit Greta en regardant fixement le blond.

N'y tenant plus, elle se rua sur Wolfram et le blond la prit dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs puis la reposa par terre. Mais la petite ne voulait pas relâcher son deuxième Papa. Les larmes coulaient. Des larmes oui, mais de bonheur. La joie d'avoir retrouvé son Papa.

- Hey… Mais ne pleure pas ! Yuuri, j'aurai besoin d'aide.

La voix de Wolfram se faisait suppliante.

- Alors tu combats des hommes, tu les bats et devant une fillette, tu n'arrives à rien ?

- S'il te plaît, Yuuri !

- Greta, lâche Wolfram… Laisse-le respirer ! Il est là, il ne s'envolera pas ! D'ailleurs il ne sait pas voler…

La dernière phrase fit rire la petite.

- Comment ça il ne sait pas voler ?

Wolfram et Gunther regardèrent Greta comme si ses dernies propos avaient été les pires insultes jamais dites en ce monde. Voyant ces regards braqués sur elle, la fillette baissa les yeux et dit :

- Je rigolais ! Il n'y a que les squelettes qui peuvent voler !

Tout le monde partit en un fou rire qui ne cessa que lorsque que l'Argenté demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Wolfram ?

- Tu vois bien, non ? Je suis venu voir Yuuri.

- Hum, ça pour le voir je l'ai vu !

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Ne t'embarque pas dans ces choses-là avec moi Wolfram !

Le blond se tut. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus mais pour Yuuri, il resta à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Majesté vous avez encore du travail ! s'exclama Gunther en montrant les papiers sur le bureau.

- Rhaaaaaaa… A chaque fois que je les regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a de plus en plus…

- Ben ne les regarde plus, se hasarda Greta.

Yuuri la regarda :

- T'es une petite coquine toi ! Tu sais, ça ne va pas tout résoudre ! Ce serait génial pourtant ! C'est vraiment déprimant !

Wolfram sourit. Il retrouvait là son Yuuri. Il regarda Gunther d'un regard qui se voulait ferme mais en réalité, pour l'Argenté, ce regard semblait fatigué…

- Ecoute Wolfram, tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie et…

- Et puis quoi encore ? J'en ai vraiment marre de me retrouver enfermé !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre, mais repose-toi, s'il te plaît…

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !

Avec toutes ces phrases, tout le monde pourrait croire que le blondinet s'était fermé hermétiquement avec tout être étant plus âgé que lui. Sa Mère, Gunther et bien sûr Gwendal. Toutes ces personnes étaient maintenant en conflit avec Wolfram, alors pour désamorcer ce "combat, Yuuri déclara :

- Wolf', si tu ne veux pas écouter Gunther, écoute moi alors… Va te reposer, s'il te plaît… C'est moi qui te le demande… Tu dois être fatigué, je me trompe ?

Wolfram baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à commettre une bêtise.

- Non…

- Alors vas te reposer ! Je viendrai te reparler de tout ça plus tard mais comme tu le vois, les papiers sont là et ne disparaîtrons pas tout seuls !

- Hn…

Greta fit un dernier gros câlin au blond et Yuuri, un petit baiser sur la joue _#Yuuri : Pourquoi sur la joue ! Moi : He… Y'a Gunther j'te rappelle ! Yuuri : A oui –-'#_avant que Wolfram ne s'en aille. Sans claquer la porte !

- Il est vraiment exaspérant… souffla l'Argenté.

- Gunther comprend-le ! En ce moment, tout n'est que question, ressentiment et peur pour lui, alors soit compréhensif !

- Tu as raison… Mais il est irritable…

- Gunther !

- J'ai compris, Majesté… Greta, laisse ton Papa travailler tu veux ?

- Hum ! D'accord, en plus Anissina m'a dit que Béatrice devait venir !

- Alors vas-y !

- Au revoir Yuu' !

- A plus tard, ma gentille petite fille adorée…

Ah… avec sa fille adoptive, il ne pouvait pas avoir un qualificatif plus court, il fallait toujours que ce soit un surnom à rallonge. C'est ce qui fit sourire Gunther.

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Vous devriez rajouter trois ou quatre autres adjectifs, ce n'était pas assez long !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue…

Yuuri se replongea dans ses papiers avec pour seul but inscrit en gros devant ses yeux : WOLFRAM. Alors plus vite ce serait finit, plus vite il pourrait revoir son fiancé.

C'est ce qu'il croyait…

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait arriver…

Enfin concluons ce chapitre ici et laissons Yuuri travailler et découvrir la suite…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Yataaaaaaa… Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire de mes fic's !

Et je n'en suis pas mécontente !

Alors, ce chapitre est venu presque naturellement…

Hehe, la suite ne devrait pas tarder, les idées sont en place…

Alors pour les réponses aux reviews, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, elles se trouvent sur mon profil.

Et oui… Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on n'aurait plus le droit de répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, alors même si je ne suis pas sûre de tout ça, je préfère rester prudente…

**Le petit monde de l'auteur(e) :**

**Wolfram : Yuuri m'a embrassé ?**

**Moi : Ben c'était si nul que ça ?**

**Wolfram : Non non ! C'est juste que c'est surprenant, inhabituel…**

**Moi : Et oui, mais il fallait bien ça non ?**

**Wolfram : Oui ! Mais tu m'as laissé sur ma faim…**

**Moi : Comment ça ?**

**Wolfram : Ben tu vois…**

**Moi : Non...**

**Wolfram : Allez réfléchis un peu… Tu sais j'aimerais une suite à tout ça…**

**Moi : Tu me demandes un lemon ?**

**Wolfram : On peut voir ça comme ça…**

**Moi : **_**#lis le script qui je vous rappelle m'a été gentiment prêté par Gwendal#**_** Ce n'est pas prévu…**

**Yuuri : Oh allez !**

**Moi : Toi aussi ?**

**Yuuri : Ben oui !**

**Moi : J'en parlerai à ce Ô Grand Seigneur Gwendal… Il verra ce qu'il pourra faire.**

**Gunther : C'est quoi ce surnom à deux balles comme dirait l'autre…**

**Moi : GunGun, tu te mets à parler en terrien ?**

**Gunther : **_**#s'en va tout désoler par son surnom…#**_

**Moi : Alors revenons à la réclamation numéro 1 : Le lemon…**

**En fait, j'avais pensé en faire un avant que je passe les rênes à Gwendal...**

**Yuuri-Wolfram : C'est vrai ?**

**Moi : Oui ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas !**

**Yuuri : Mais…**

**Moi : Mais… quoi ?**

**Yuuri : Il y a un mais après ta phrase non ?**

**Moi : Hum… oui… Alors oui, je demanderai à Gwen' de faire un lemon, je l'aiderai...**

**Yuuri : Mais…**

**Moi : Mais… **_**#d'une tout petite voix#**_** il ne viendra qu'à la fin…**

**Wolfram : C'est ça ton mais ?**

**Yuuri : Mais si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave **_**#voix un peu trop gentille#**_

**Tu vas juste de magner le train et nous faire vite arriver la fin !**

**Moi : Ouais :$**

Ahhhh, le moment que vous attendez tous ! La discussion entre Wolfram et Conrad !

Prochain chapitre : Quand Conrad commet l'irréparable…

Une tit review ? N'allez !

A la prochaine !

Zangyaku-sama


	11. Quand Conrad commet l'irréparable, part1

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Quand Conrad Commet l'Irréparable**

**Partie 01**

* * *

Wolfram retournait dans sa chambre comme le lui avait ''ordonné'' Yuuri. Mais pire que de se faire mener à la baguette par le Maoh, il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer qu'il lui avait dévoilé tous ses soucis. Etait-il si faible psychologiquement pour qu'il ait dit à Shibuya ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Il avait brisé, pour son fiancé, une des barrières qui protégeaient hargneusement l'accès à son âme. Elles ne serviraient plus à rien, désormais, avec Yuuri. Il soupira de découragement. Il devait réellement être affaibli mentalement pour avoir dit tout ça, même à son fiancé. Il arriva devant les portes de sa chambre. Il les poussa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Shibuya, son esprit ne restait centré que sur deux choses.

De une, leur relation.

Et de deux, les questions qui le taraudaient donc par extension, la discussion qui serait inévitable. Devait-il aller parler à Conrad comme il avait prévu ? Ou rester bien sagement assis sur le lit à attendre son fiancé ? Non décidemment. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas bouger et laisser ses questions prendre l'avantage sur son esprit. Comme il l'avait dit à Shibuya, toutes ses interrogations finiraient par le dévorer un jour, si personne ne leur apportait de réponses en guise de repas. Donc, la discussion était malheureusement inévitable.

_« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes réponses ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi il a fait ça ! Je veux une raison et je ne partirais pas sans »._

Voilà ce que le blondinet pensait quand il se remit debout. Il devait y aller. Il en avait le devoir. Alors pourquoi ses jambes s'étaient tout à coup trouvées bien faibles ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration s'accélérait ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Il avait l'impression de s'avancer vers l'échafaud. Là, où, irrémédiablement, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit dans la cour extérieure.

_- Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour…_

Et voilà, sa conscience se réveillait…

- Je ne peux pas… murmura le blondinet.

Et en plus, il parlait tout seul ! Si quelqu'un le voyait, il serait bon pour l'enfermement.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller… _

- Il faut que j'y aille, même si…

_- Même si, tu crains d'y passer ?_

- Même si je crains d'y passer, comme tu dis…

Ahhhh ! C'était de pire en pire ! Il commençait à parler avec sa conscience ! Et il avait la douloureuse impression que celle-ci ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt !

- De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille…

Sa conscience ne répondit pas. Il s'en retrouva encore plus atterré. Même elle, avait décidé, finalement, de le laisser se noyer, tout seul, alors qu'il y avait à peine cinq secondes, elle se faisait omniprésente. Wolfram décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. D'arrêter de se morfondre dans ses hypothèses sur ce qu'il allait arriver. Mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. C'était comme si son corps s'était ligué contre le blond.

_« Bouge, allez ! Bouge, Bouge ! »_ Intima-t-il à son corps.

Ses membres inférieurs se décidèrent enfin à se diriger vers les prisons. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il fallait descendre… Il le fallait ! Les premières marches furent les plus faciles à dévaler. Alors que les trois dernières ne se laissèrent pas facilement marcher dessus.

_« Quelle idée ! Ce n'est pas elles qui me rejette ! C'est moi qui ne veux pas y aller… »_

Il arriva enfin en bas. Personne ne surveillait la prison. En même temps à quoi bon ? Les prisonniers étaient enfermés et ça hermétiquement si on peut dire ! Aucune chance de s'échapper ! Et puis pourquoi vouloir s'enfuir ? Ils se feraient rattraper de suite par les Mazoku ! Alors inutile d'avoir des gardiens de prison… Bien qu'ils auraient bien servit à notre petit blond… Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas là ! Revenons au blondinet… Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Conrad… Quel idiot ! Enfin ce n'étaient pas de grandes prisons non plus ! Il le trouverait bien ! Si ses jambes ne se refusaient pas à bouger, comme tout à l'heure. Il le trouva bien vite… Et regretta aussitôt d'être venu…

°(_)°

Conrad, quant à lui, était resté sur sa couchette depuis que Gunther était venu le voir… Il avait aimé voir l'expression de l'Argenté se décomposer quand il avait prononcé ses mots, emprunts d'une cruauté sans nom. Les mots comme quoi, il avait aimé toucher son frère, que ça lui avait procuré multiples sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. Et, ce n'était que pure vérité ! Ce n'était pas vraiment facile à avouer mais il avait aimé ça. Moins que Wolfram apparemment ! Enfin, ce n'était pas trop grave ! Il s'en remettrait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit une silhouette se positionner devant sa cellule. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans mal pour l'avoir touchée…

°(_)°

Le blondinet arriva devant la ''cage'' de Petit Grand Frère… Comme il l'appelait quand il était jeune. Mais pourquoi des images de lui et Conrad quand ils étaient plus jeunes revenaient ? Enfin pourquoi maintenant ? Pour mettre sa résolution à l'eau ? Pour lui rappeler que Conrad n'était pas qu'un monstre, qu'il pouvait se montrer en grand frère très… protecteur ? C'était trop tard pour tout ça.

- Wolfram ?

La voix de Weller le fit sursauter… Comme il pouvait la haïr cette voix !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'aîné.

Ces mots furent dit avec tellement de sadisme dans le ton, que Wolfram ce dit qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici et vite fait ! Mais au Diable tout ça ! Il devait avoir des réponses…

- Je… Euh…

Et merde ! Il avait essayé de rendre sa voix ferme et assurée mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller.

- Je suis venu te poser des questions…

Ces mots étaient parfaitement ordonnés, sans hésitation, mais il les avait dits dans un murmure.

Murmure qu'avait très bien entendu Conrad, mais il voulait que son frère les répète… Douce joie de voir Wolfram lutter pour rester devant lui… Ahh, que c'était bon de sentir cette peur envahir ce petit être debout devant sa cellule. Si un psychologue était devant Conrad en ce moment, en train de faire son profil, il l'aurait sûrement nommé comme un être sans scrupule, aimant torturer les gens, en particulier son jeune frère. Malheureusement pour Wolfram, Weller n'aimait pas seulement lui faire subir des tortures physiques. Il pouvait être aussi très bon dans les supplices moraux, psychologiques.

- Je n'ai pas entendu…

- Je suis venu te poser des questions !

Cette fois Wolfram avait hurlé cette phrase.

- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie…

Le blond respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

- Très bonne question !

Les yeux du jeune s'agrandirent. Il ne pouvait pas assimiler l'idée qu'il n'y ait pas de raison. Que son frère l'avait touché juste comme ça ! Ses doigts virent enserrer les barreaux de la cellule.

- Alors, tu l'as fait sans autre raison ? Comme ça ? Réponds ! Pourquoi avoir voulu… avoir voulu me…

C'était vraiment trop dur.

- Avoir voulu te violer ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, tu sais ! J'ai juste voulu expérimenter ça ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais et que je voulais te faire plaisir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais !

- Alors tu...

Des perles salées tombèrent sur le sol. Elles dévalaient avidement les joues du blondinet pour venir rencontrer le béton, en y laissant une myriade de petites taches d'eau.

- Pour tout te dire…

- C'est de ma faute ? coupa Wolfram.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as fait pour me punir ? Est-ce que tout est de ma faute ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ? Ou veux-tu que je te mente ?

- Je veux savoir… Réponds franchement !

- C'est ta faute…

Conrad venait de mentir. Mais le blond ne le savait pas. Weller aimait vraiment faire subir le martyr à son frère. Ça l'amusait. Ça lui procurait une pure satisfaction ! Il se délectait des sentiments de culpabilité de Wolfram, qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de toutes ces révélations. Alors il avait raison, tout était de sa faute… Tout ça, il l'avait amplement mérité ! Sa respiration se faisait absente. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

- Alors tu n'as fait que me punir ?

- Exactement… Tu as tout mérité… Autrement pourquoi je t'aurais fait ça, hein Wolfram ?

Cette fois, le jeune s'effondra au sol. Il se recroquevilla et enserra ses jambes dans ses bras. Sa tête se posa sur ses genoux. Le blondinet laissa ses larmes s'écouler tranquillement. Il n'essaya même pas de les arrêter… A quoi bon ? Il avait su que c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait dit à sa Mère, à Gunther… Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment préparer à l'entendre de la bouche de celui qui avait osé le toucher. Alors finalement, il méritait tout ça…

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça ! Tu devais t'en douter non ?

Le blond n'entendit même pas la phrase de son frère. Conrad savourait les vives réactions de Wolfram. Il savait que le jeune réagirait comme ça et il n'avait dit tout ça que pour pouvoir apprécier les larmes du blond. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Autant aller jusqu'au bout !

- Wolfram, approche…

* * *

A suivre…

Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez ranger tout arme à feu ou arme blanche et me laisser m'excuser et vous dire pourquoi je m'arrête ici. Alors je m'excuse ! Forcément, vous n'allez pas sauter au plafond ou alors si mais de colère… PARDON ! J'implore votre clémence alors ranger les tronçonneuses et les haches, merci. Je m'arrête ici car tout simplement… Je suis sadique ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je vous donne le chapitre en entier ? Meuh Non ! Vous devriez mieux me connaître ! Bien, tout le monde a les mains vides ? Alors je peux vous dire que la suite, ne viendra pas avant euh… Un certain temps ! Hehe Sadique jusqu'au bout ! Et puis rien qu'à voir les mots « Partie 1 », vous devriez avoir deviné ! Hehe ! Je suis très méchante ? Mais non ! Je suis juste perverse, sadique et tout ce que vous voulez mais pas méchante ! La suite ? Le titre vous l'aurez deviné sera : Quand Conrad commet l'irréparable, partie 2 ! Ahaha je vous ai surpris, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! Pour vous faire encore plus peur, peut-être qu'il y aura une partie 3 ! Hehe qui sait ? Euh… Je crois que j'ai fini de vous traumatiser pour aujourd'hui, alors laissez une review pour me prouver que vous n'êtes pas mort ! Et voilà !

A la prochaineuhhh ! _*S'en va en courant très vite !*_

Zangyaku-sama


	12. Quand Conrad commet l'irréparable, part2

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

_**Note**_** : Présence d'un début de viol, alors / !\**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Quand Conrad Commet l'Irréparable**

**Partie 01**

* * *

**DANS LE BUREAU DU MAOH**

Yuuri était encore sur ses montagnes monstrueuses de papier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Gunther qui répondit :

- Oui ?

- C'est Gwendal…

- Entre ! Pourquoi tu frappes ?

- Je pensais que le Maoh avait beaucoup de travail, dit Gwendal en entrant dans la pièce où il avait passer de nombreuses heures à faire le travail du Maoh avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à s'occuper un peu plus de ses responsabilités. Et tout ça l'avait largement délesté d'un poids énorme !

- Euh… Tu penses très bien Gwendal, je me tue depuis toute à l'heure avec ces… trucs ! déclara le Maoh en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux papiers, qui ne réagirent pas.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus que quand je suis arrivé ! continua Shibuya.

- Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une impression, Majesté, dit Gunther.

- Ahaha, c'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Et au fait Gwendal, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Ou alors à Gunther ?

- Non, c'est à vous que je voulais parler. Gunther, tu peux nous laisser ?

- Hn…

Et l'Argenté quitta la pièce, regrettant de ne pas savoir sur quel sujet la discussion allait porter. Il s'éloigna de la porte. Ce n'était pas poli d'écouter les conversations privées des autres. Même s'il était vraiment tenté de rester et d'espionner, il s'en alla. Dans le bureau de Yuuri, Gwendal venait se s'asseoir.

- Je voulais vous prévenir que j'allais voir Conrad.

- Je viens !

- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça… Je n'étais pas venu pour vous proposer de m'accompagner mais plutôt pour vous déconseiller de venir… Je…

- Désolé de te dire ça comme ça Gwendal, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils…

- Donc, comme je le disais, je ne viens pas pour vous proposer de venir mais comme vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête, vous m'accompagnerez sans doute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Je veux parler à ce… J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu commettre toutes ses choses envers votre frère à tous les deux. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tels actes. Je ne croyais pas à sa trahison mais avec tout ça, je me suis vraiment rendu compte qu'il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu…

- Vous n'avez pas à le justifier, Majesté. Tout ça est uniquement sa faute…

**DANS LES PRISONS**

Ce n'est pas ce que déclarait Conrad ! Comme le lui avait demandé son frère, Wolfram s'approcha. Très doucement. Quand il arriva aux barreaux, Weller, qui s'était considérablement avancé, empoigna un des poignets du blond.

- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Petit Frère. Laisse-moi m'en aller, je n'ai fait que je punir, te donner ce que tu méritais. Je ne devrais pas être enfermé ! Pas pour ça !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune, Conrad continua :

- Je te promets d'attendre que tu sois hors de vue avant de sortir. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ma cellule et t'en aller. Personne ne saura que c'est toi. Mais par contre, toi, tu pourras te dire que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Que tu as libéré un innocent ! Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que purs boniments. Weller voulait juste posséder le corps de son frère et pour ça, il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles. Wolfram réfléchit mais pas assez pour reconnaître tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il obéissait à son ''frère''. La réflexion ne fut pas assez poussée, pas assez remuée. Le blond, comme poussé par une force extérieure, se dirigea vers le ''placard à clefs''. Il prit celle qui ouvrait la cellule de son frère. Il s'en retourna auprès de ce dernier. Il se plongea encore un peu dans ses réflexions mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il mit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Un déclic se fit entendre…

**DANS LE BUREAU DU MAOH PUIS DANS LES COULOIRS**

- Je t'accompagne…

Pour la énième fois, Yuuri défit les arguments de Gwendal. Celui-ci savait que le Maoh aurait une parade à tous ses raisonnements, il abandonna donc.

- Bien… Mais, ne vous approchez pas trop de sa cellule… Il est enfermé, il ne peut rien faire, mais d'après tout ce que j'ai vu ces dernies temps, autant faire attention.

- Je devrais passer voir Wolfram avant…

- Hum… Greta m'a dit ce qu'elle a vu.

A cette évocation, le teint de Yuuri passa du rouge pivoine au blanc craie.

- Je n'ai rien à dire… Je suis même plutôt content pour vous deux, pour tout dévoiler ! Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de passer le voir, il doit dormir… Il est exténué même s'il ne le montre pas ! Enfin, je me demande tout ce que je ne sais pas encore…

- Comment ça ?

- Vous devez savoir qu'il est toujours réservé, question sentiment, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment il se sent…

- Il est perdu, déclara Yuuri. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Il ne sait plus où il en est.

- Je m'en serais douté !

- Oui, enfin laissons ça pour le moment et allons-nous occuper de ce maudit traître !

- Bien, Majesté.

Yuuri se leva et suivit Gwendal dans le dédale de couloir du Château. Il aurait vraiment aimé passer voir comment allait son fiancé, mais Gwendal devait avoir raison, il était sûrement en train de roupiller et de récupérer toutes ses capacités. Il ne se doutait pas de la scène qui se jouait maintenant dans les prisons…

**DANS LA CELLULE DE CONRAD**

Après avoir entendu le déclic qui prouvait que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir, Wolfram se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Mais Conrad n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tout n'était pas terminé. Le poignet droit du blond se fit enserrer dans une des mains de son grand frère. Ce dernier envoya valser Wolfram contre le mur. Le dos du jeune frappa violemment contre la paroi et il hurla d'une douleur contenue. Conrad couva le blondinet de ses yeux et s'approcha. Il commença à se pencher pour saisir le jeune qui était recroquevillé par terre. Il le prit par le col et le colla au mur. Le regard vert était ampli d'une peur incontrôlable, qui prit possession du petit corps de Wolfram. Ce dernier se débattit de toutes ses forces nouvellement revenues.

- Pourquoi tu essayes de m'échapper ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ce n'était que pour te punir de ton comportement ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était de ta faute ? Que TOUT était de ta faute ?

Une petite voix dans la tête du blond disait de continuer à essayer d'échapper à la forte poigne de son frère. Mais autre chose lui disait qu'il devait se laisser faire, se laisser toucher…

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de te démener pour essayer de te soustraire à moi. Tu n'y arriveras pas… Laisse plutôt le plaisir t'envahir… Prends ton pied, Wolfy' !

A ces mots, une des mains de Conrad s'aventura sous la chemise de Wolfram, qui avait cessé de se débattre. Après tout, à quoi bon ? A quoi bon essayer quelque chose qui ne saurait que rester vain ? Et si tout était de sa faute, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devait pas se faire punir. Le souffle chaud du brun vint effleurer la joue du blondinet. Et sa langue prit le chemin du lobe de la fine oreille pour ensuite revenir à la bouche de Wolfram. Leurs lèvres se collèrent et Conrad quémanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Le blond n'y répondit pas. Weller se décolla de son frère :

- Tu sais, si tu te laisses faire, mets-y au moins un peu du tien ! Ne reste pas comme ça… Ouvre ta bouche, Wolf'. Laisse-moi redécouvrir cet antre chaud et accueillant.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et cette fois, Wolfram fit ce que lui demandait son grand frère. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, tournèrent, se découvrirent une nouvelle fois. Conrad prit son frère dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il se faisait doux, il ne voulait pas brusquer son frère. Vive ironie quand on sait que Wolfram n'était pas consentant, enfin corporellement parlant car mentalement, il n'était même plus là. Son esprit occultait tout ce qu'il se passait. Conrad releva la chemise de son petit frère et laissa sa bouche découvrir le torse imberbe et finement musclé du plus jeune. Descendant toujours plus bas, attirée inexorablement par l'entrejambe du blond. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Wolfram n'émettait toujours aucune protestation quant au traitement qu'il recevait. Conrad enleva son haut et défit par la même occasion celui du jeune se trouvant en dessous de lui. Il avait une sensation de domination extrême et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Il colla leur torse ensemble et frotta, avec une des ses jambes, le sexe du blond par-dessus son pantalon. Même si Wolfram n'était pas consentant, il restait toutefois un être humain, avec désirs et réactions. Le frottement de son frère contre lui, fit qu'une bosse se forma dessous son pantalon qui devint trop serré. Conrad était dans le même état. Il enleva donc son bas puis celui du jeune. Par la même, il se délesta de son caleçon et en fit de même avec son frère. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le blond émit une sorte de gémissement à demi étouffé quand les lèvres de son aîné se posèrent sur son membre dressé. Celui-ci fut vite engloutit par Conrad. Le blond ne tenait plus. Des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche pour venir mourir au creux des oreilles de son «tortionnaire ». Ce dernier présenta trois doigts à l'entrée de la bouche de Wolfram, qui ouvrit des yeux paniqués. Il avait enfin l'air de comprendre ce que Conrad allait lui faire. Il se redressa :

- Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas !

- Hum… Ton corps ne dit pas ça, mon petit Wolf'…

- JE-NE-VEUX-PAS !

- Tu n'as plus le choix.

Une main s'abattit sur le torse du plus jeune et le fit s'allonger.

- Je serais doux, alors ne t'en fait pas !

- Je ne veux pas… S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça !

Conrad força le barrage des lèvres de Wolfram afin d'y faire entrer ses trois doigts. Les larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues du blondinet, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Des gémissements apeurés retentirent dans la cellule. Conrad retira ses doigts et les fit se diriger vers l'intimité du jeune garçon. Le brun releva les jambes de son frère et il y pénétra un doigt.

- NON ! Arrêtes, fait pas ça… Argh… Non, ça fait mal! STOP…

°(_)°

Yuuri et Gwendal s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers quand ils entendirent des cris. Des cris apeurés.

- Wolfram ! cria Gwendal, qui avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de son jeune frère.

Ils coururent en direction de la provenance des cris. Ce fut pour arriver devant un spectacle abominable. Conrad chevauchant Wolfram, ce dernier se débattant pour échapper à la douleur que provoquaient les deux doigts du brun, perdus dans la découverte de son fondement. Yuuri écarquilla les yeux. Son estomac se retournait, ses tripes s'entremêlaient. Tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité le matin se retrouva par terre. Pendant que le Maoh vomissait ses repas, Gwendal s'avança et toisa Conrad. Celui-ci retira ses doigts avant que le Vert ne lui brise presque le nez. Une belle droite ! Le brun resta sonné quelques instants, le temps pour Gwendal de recouvrir le blondinet d'une couverture et de le porter. Il referma la cellule. Il aurait bien voulu tuer son frère sur place mais il avait réussi à se contenir. La petite forme dans ses bras s'accrocha à lui.

- Yuuri, suis-moi. Et Wolfram, calmes-toi ! S'il te plaît.

Dans sa précipitation, Gwendal n'avait même pas remarqué l'emploi du tutoiement envers le Maoh. Ils ressortirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie…

* * *

_A SUIVRE…_

_Je suis dégoutante… Je m'en veux d'avoir fait subir ça à Wolfram et ça m'a retourné, à moi aussi, l'estomac. Mais ranger vos armes, comme la dernière fois…La suite sera plus gaie… Enfin, on devra tout d'abord passer les turbulences de l'exécution de Conrad… Alors, je n'ai rien à dire, j'en suis désolée… Je vais plutôt aller m'enfouir sous mes oreillers et me demander si je suis vraiment normale… Ouin… mdr ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	13. Quand on trouve une idée

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Quand Une Idée Germe Dans l'Esprit De Yuuri**

* * *

Gwendal entra en trombes dans l'infirmerie. Gisela, le voyant arriver, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Sir Von Voltaire, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Wolfram…

Gisela s'approcha et vit le jeune, les larmes plein les yeux, tremblant.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout mais là, il…

- Oui, je comprends, le coupa Gisela. Suivez-moi !

Elle les mena dans une chambre vide et Gwendal déposa doucement son frère sur le lit. Le blondinet était terrorisé. Il avait les yeux quasiment vides et les gouttes salées continuaient de perler.

- Chut… Calme-toi Wolfram !

Devant la peur de son frère, Gwendal était presque désemparé. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour rassurer le plus jeune. Il ne vit qu'une seule solution. Il prit donc Wolfram dans ses bras pour le cajoler. Yuuri s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et regarda le mur en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à poser les yeux sur son fiancé.

- Alors, Sir Von Voltaire, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière.

- C'est Conrad… Il a encore voulu profiter de Wolfram, sauf que cette fois il a presque réussit. Quand on l'a retrouvé, il était en train de… Il avait introduit deux de ses doigts dans…

- Je vois…

- Ce n'est pas contre vous, Gisela-san, mais j'aimerai que ce soit un homme qui examine mon frère.

- Je comprends… Je vais aller chercher Takashi-san (1).

- Bien, merci…

Gisela sortit à la recherche de Takashi. Yuuri se leva et sans explication décampa de la salle en claquant la porte. Gwendal fut interloqué. Bien que ne voulant pas laisser Wolfram tout seul, il alla quand même voir ce qui n'allait pas chez le jeune Maoh.

- Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Wolfram ?

- Non !

- Il vous dégoûte, c'est ça? soupira l'aîné.

- NON ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tout ce que Conrad lui a fait, je… Ce n'est pas de la faute de Wolf' !

- Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller réconforter votre fiancé ?

- J'ai… j'ai peur, avoua Yuuri. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il me rejette. Et je ne peux pas le regarder en face ! Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, ça me fait mal… C'est plus fort que moi ! A chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui lui ai fait subir tout ça ! Alors je crains qu'il ne veuille plus de moi…

- Ce n'est pas non plus de votre faute ! Rentrez-vous ça dans la tête ! Wolfram vous aime !

- Je sais mais…

- Mais quoi ? Vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez lui faire ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Yuuri.

- Maintenant que Conrad lui a fait toutes… toutes ces choses, vous avez peur pour la continuité de votre relation ? Vous craignez qu'il ne veuille pas aller plus loin que de simples baisers ?

- Non ! Je me fiche de ça… Il imposera un rythme et nous le suivrons ! C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il me rejette tout simplement ! Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi en tant que fiancé, ni même en tant qu'ami…

Avant que Gwendal pu dire quelque chose ou esquisser un geste envers le Maoh, le médecin amené part Gisela arriva.

- Bonjour euh…

- Takashi.

- Takashi-san.

- Où est Wolfram? Demanda le médecin, apparemment bien informé.

- Dans la chambre…

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il se serait fait abuser sexuellement…

- En quelque sorte, disons que son frère n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de la chose… Si je puis dire…

- Son frère ? Sir Weller ?

- Exactement… Enfin, si vous vouliez examiner Wolfram…

- Bien sûr !

Les deux hommes entrèrent tandis que Gisela amena Yuuri boire un verre d'eau. Le Maoh était vraiment choqué, apeuré, déboussolé…

Wolfram s'était mis en position fœtale, son corps tremblait encore.

- Je vais l'examiner… Vous voulez rester ? demanda Takashi.

- Non, je vais vous laisser… Je ne préfère pas enfin… Vous comprenez ?

- Tout à fait, je vous dirais quand se sera finit. Vous serez dans les couloirs ?

- Non, mais dites-le au Maoh, je vais chercher Mère et Gunther.

- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Sir Von Voltaire, il s'en remettra… Ce sera peut-être long et dur de lui faire reprendre confiance mais tout ça finira par s'effacer…

Gwendal acquiesça et sortit de la chambre pour aller prévenir sa mère et l'Argenté. Takashi, lui, s'approcha du blondinet. Il ôta la couverture qu'il remit sur le bassin et les membres inférieurs du jeune. Il irait par étapes… Quand les mains du médecin se posèrent sur ses bras, Wolfram poussa un gémissement apeuré.

- Calme-toi. Je ne te ferai rien, d'accord ? Je vais juste voir où tu es blessé, tu comprends ?

Le blondinet opina mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. Il était vraiment effrayé par cet homme. Tout en lui, lui rappelait Conrad. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux chaleureux qui pouvaient se transformer d'un moment à l'autre, ses gestes emprunts de tendresse mais qui pouvait tout à coup se changer en gestes brutaux. Mais sentant que les mains de Takashi restaient sur sa poitrine et ne descendaient pas plus bas, pour l'instant, il le laissa faire. Le médecin vit deux ecchymoses sur les bras du jeune et des traces rouges sur son torse mais rien de très grave. Il demanda à Wolfram de se relever et de lui montrer son dos. Takashi le rassura quant à ses intentions et le blond se retourna. Sur le haut de son dos, se trouvait une blessure à peine ouverte, signe évident qu'il avait rencontré quelque chose de dur. Un mur peut-être ? L'homme alla chercher du désinfectant et un pansement assez large pour couvrir la meurtrissure. Il nettoya la plaie pendant que le blond serrait les dents, pour ne pas laisser échapper de petits gémissements de douleur. Le pansement fut vite apposé. Le médecin continua son bilan. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que des bleus sur les jambes du jeune. Ce dernier n'avait pas subit un très grand traumatisme physique. Psychologique, ça restait à voir. Takashi alla chercher dans la penderie en face du lit un vêtement pour Wolfram. Il le déposa sur le lit.

- Voilà, j'ai finit… Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal. Alors, je vais sortir, aller chercher le Maoh et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu t'habilles, c'est d'accord ?

Le blond approuva la décision du médecin en bougeant la tête de haut en bas. Takashi partit et laissa le jeune seul. celui-ci se leva et s'habilla tout en prenant une énorme décision.

_« Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, je vais leur montrer que je n'ai rien, que tout va bien pour moi »._

Bien sûr, c'était toujours la même solution avec le blondinet. Ne laisser remonter aucun sentiment, les enfouir au plus profond de son âme et faire comme si de rien était. Mais évidemment, c'était dur, très dur. Il s'assit sur le lit et ne pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il repensa à Conrad, à ses gestes, ses paroles. Les larmes recommencèrent à s'écouler alors il enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller et cria sa douleur. La douleur d'avoir été manipulé, berné, touché et quasiment violé par son propre frère. Pourrait-il vivre comme avant et oublier tous ces moments affreux ? Ça, personne ne le savait… Wolfram se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, l'oreiller toujours sur sa tête. Plus aucun bout de peau ne dépassait de ce refuge. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix retentirent dans le couloir et Yuuri entra. Gwendal, aidé de Gisela, lui avait bien fait comprendre que Wolfram l'aimait et qu'il ne le rejetterait pas. Par contre, s'il n'allait pas le voir, le blondinet croirait qu'il était tellement sali que même son fiancé ne voulait plus de lui.

Le Maoh se rapprocha du lit. Il n'y vit personne. Mais en apercevant une forme sous les couvertures, il comprit que Wolfram s'était "caché"

- Wolf' ?

Aucune réponse. Alors Shibuya baissa la couverture pour faire apparaître un sommet de crâne. Il la descendit encore plus et vit la tête de Wolfram. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage de son fiancé. Il lui sauta au cou, mais se ressaisissant, il se recula.

- Non, je ne dois pas…

- Pourquoi Wolfram ? Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras !

- Non, je… Il ne faut pas, mon corps est souillé alors je…

- Je m'en fous royalement de ce que ton frère t'a fait ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne me rejettes pas, que l'on reste ensemble !

Yuuri reprit de force, dans ses bras, le blondinet. Celui-ci se débattit pour finalement se laisser aller. Le Maoh serra son fiancé très fort et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. Wolfram frissonna. Il releva la tête et se fut pour voir les lèvres de Yuuri fondre sur les siennes. Elles se rencontrèrent, et se dévorèrent avidement. Pour la première fois, Yuuri demanda l'accès à la cavité de son fiancé. Le blond s'empressa de lui montrer son assentiment en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Leurs langues se découvrirent pour la deuxième fois et jouèrent ensemble. Les deux garçons se décollèrent mais Wolfram resta dans les bras du Maoh. Il aimait sa chaleur, si différente de celle de Conrad. Plus douce, plus chaleureuse… Le Maoh finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, le blondinet toujours accroché à lui. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Cecilia apparu à l'embrasure ainsi que Gunther. Pendant que la mère du jeune entrait, l'Argenté préféra attendre en dehors de la chambre.

- Wolfram !

C'est là qu'elle vit que son plus jeune fils était dans les bras de Shibuya. Le blondinet releva les yeux et lança un regard de reproche à sa mère. Il aurait voulu rester seul avec son fiancé. Cecilia se positionna en face du lit mais, en aucun cas, n'essaya de libérer son fils de l'étreinte du Maoh. Ils avaient l'air si bien.

- Wolf', tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Mère, je vais bien…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as quand même faillit être… abusé par ton frère ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà tout oublié !

- Je n'ai rien oublié, mais là, je me sens très bien, dit le blondinet en plongeant son regard dans celui de Shibuya. Et au fait, où est Gwendal ?

- Dans les prisons, il parle avec ton frère… Enfin, je ne sais pas s'ils parlent ou s'ils se tapent dessus et franchement je m'en fiche comme de mes premières chaussettes.

Yuuri sourit en entendant une des expressions, légèrement transformée, de son monde. En pensant à la Terre, une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Cecil-sama ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai eu une idée. Si on me l'accorde, j'aimerai emmener Wolfram sur la Terre. Ce sera peut-être bénéfique…

- Hum… Faut voir.

- Mes parents pourraient l'accueillirent et puis, il serait loin de tout ça…

Le blondinet regarda son fiancé et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras pour marquer son assentiment. Et en plus, ils seraient tous les deux seuls, sans Gunther, Gwendal ou Greta pour arriver à l'improviste !

- Je suis d'accord… Bien je vous laisse seuls, je vais demander à Ulriche, Gwendal et Murata si tout cela est possible...

- Mais je voulais le faire ! Je comptais aller voir Murata et Gwendal moi-même !

- Non, vous, vous restez là… Vous êtes bien mieux ici et Wolfram à besoin de vous ! Je m'occupe de tout…

- Bien…

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre. Gunther ne pointa pas le bout de son nez, personne ne savait pourquoi. Encore une fois, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Merci Yuuri…

- De quoi ?

- Ton idée… Aller sur Terre.

- C'est pour ton bien Wolf' !

Ce dernier sourit et Yuuri s'allongea sur le lit, tout en maintenant serré la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Ce fut comme ça qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit de vrais fiancés…

* * *

_A SUIVRE…_

_(1) : Takashi signifie "nombreux dons, éminence"_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ce chapitre c'est la mort incarnée… J'ai failli faire une overdose de bons sentiments…_

_En plus, Wolfram est dur niveau psychologie ! Je ne pense pas qu'en réalité il réagirait comme ça… Je le verrais plus claquer la porte, ayant marre qu'on lui pose toujours la même question…_

_Enfin ce qui est fait est fait !_

_Alors j'aimerai vous montrer les images qui m'ont bien aidée pour ce chapitre mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à mettre de lien... Alors je ne sais pas comme faire ptdr! Imaginez! _

_Alors une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?_

_**Prochain chapitre : Quand Conrad est exécuté…**_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	14. Quand Conrad est exécuté

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Quand Conrad Est Exécuté**

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla aux côtés de Wolfram. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner et ses derniers rayons déposaient leur douce chaleur sur les deux amoureux. Il se releva doucement de sorte de ne pas réveiller son fiancé. Sa main se glissa dans les cheveux or et ses yeux s'emplirent d'un amour jusque-là tenu caché. Il regarda le visage du blond. Un visage si enfantin, si calme, que personne ne pouvait se douter de tout ce qu'avait subi le jeune. Les yeux de Shibuya se posèrent ensuite sur la poitrine de Wolfram, qui se levait régulièrement, signe que le blond dormait paisiblement, d'un sommeil sans rêve d'aucune sorte. Puis il repensa à l'idée qu'il avait évoquée. Emmener Wolfram sur Terre. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de séparer le blond de sa famille, rattachement encore plus important qu'un fiancé, dans ses moments de douleur ? Mais le blondinet avait l'air d'être si content de se retrouver seul avec Yuuri que cette proposition serait peut-être vraiment bénéfique… Ou peut-être pas…

Gwendal était dans le bureau du Maoh. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. C'était aujourd'hui que Conrad allait être exécuté. Et la question qu'il se posait c'était de savoir si Wolfram devait assister à ça ou pas. Devait-il voir son frère mourir ou rester en retrait ? Normalement, Gwendal aurait répondu très vite à cette demande :

'' **Il est hors de question qu'il aille voir ça !''**

Mais là, c'était tout autre…

_« Je vais laisser Wolfram faire comme bon lui semble »_ se dit le Vert.

Plus tôt, Cecil était venu le trouver. Elle lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient laisser le blondinet aller sur Terre avec Yuuri. Bien sûr, il avait répondu par la positive, pour le bien de son frère. Sa mère lui avait dit que Murata était aussi de cet avis ainsi que Ulriche. Tout allait être préparé pour envoyer les deux jeunes sur Terre. Après mûres réflexions, il se décida à aller voir Shibuya pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle. Il en profiterait pour voir comment allait Wolfram. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait amené à l'infirmerie puisqu'après il était allé rendre des comptes à Conrad. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la chambre du blond. La porte était encore fermée. Il frappa trois coups avant qu'une petite voix lui réponde. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Yuuri penché au-dessus de Wolfram.

- Ah, c'est toi Gwendal… chuchota Shibuya. Ne fais pas de bruit, il dort encore.

- Hn… Il va bien ?

- Mmh… Apparemment…

- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr, c'est ça ?

- En même temps, avec lui, on ne sait pas si ce qu'il montre est vrai ou factice.

- Oui. Je suis venu pour vous dire qu'Ulriche et les autres ont accepté votre requête d'emmener Wolfram sur Terre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirais !

- Mais c'est super ! Wolfram va être content !

- Et je serais encore plus heureux si tu me laissais dormir encore cinq minutes, Yuuri… bougonna le blond qui venait de s'éveiller.

- Wolf' !

- Hn… Allez, encore cinq minutes ! S'il te plaît…

- Humhum, ton frère est là…

Le blondinet se mit assis à vitesse grand V. Mais s'étant relevé trop vite, il fut pris d'un vertige et du se recoucher.

- Wolfram, ça va ?

- Oui, Oui, Ani-ue (1). Mais par pitié, arrêtez de me poser toujours la même question… J'ai l'impression de l'entendre partout…

Yuuri pouffa. Il avait remarqué que son fiancé avait pris son visage-boudeur-de-quand-il-n'est-pas-content.

- Et ça te fait rire ? demanda Wolfram.

- Si tu veux la vérité… Oui, ça me fait rire de te voir comme ça !

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Wolfram… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais ce sera à toi de prendre la décision… Je ne te force en aucun cas et…

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas Ani-ue !

- Bien… Mais je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, c'est compris ?

- Oui !

- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que Conrad se fait exécuter… Donc je voulais savoir si tu seras là, ou pas…

Décidément, Gwendal ne savait pas prendre des pincettes ! Il avait annoncé ça à Wolfram comme ça, sans le ménager…

- Je…euh…

- Wolf', tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à ça, déclara Yuuri. Tu peux… On peut rester ici.

- Non, je… Je dois y aller.

- J'aurai préféré que tu restes en retrait de tout ça, Wolfram. Mais je t'ai dit que je respecterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit, et c'est ce que je fais… Je vais vous laisser. Si vous voulez me parler je suis dans votre bureau, Majesté.

- Bien, merci Gwendal.

Le Vert sortit de la chambre et encore une fois, les amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Wolfram ?

- Oui, Yuuri, j'en suis sûr…

Le blondinet se rapprocha de Shibuya et se blottit contre lui. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de la chaleur salvatrice du Maoh. Il avait besoin de se sentir entouré d'une douceur qui le mettait en sécurité. Yuuri n'était pas bien fort mais Wolfram se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras. Le Maoh passa une main dans les cheveux or et sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de son fiancé. Une lueur d'envie passa dans les yeux de ce dernier et Yuuri sut ce qu'il voulait. Il se baissa tandis que Wolfram relevait un peu la tête et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser. Qui se transforma bientôt. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois. Mais ce baiser fut plus ardent, plus passionné que les autres. Les deux garçons étaient tellement bien ensemble, se sentaient réconforté en ce moment de doutes intenses pour le blondinet. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Wolfram posa sa tête sur le ventre de Yuuri. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'entre Gisela. Elle leur apportait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait prévu pour deux en n'ayant pas vu sortir le Maoh de la chambre du blond. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et vérifia que tout allait bien pour Wolfram. Elle sortit sans rien avoir à redire.

- Mangeons !

- Ecoute Yuuri, je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

- Il faut que tu manges ! Au moins un petit quelque chose… S'il te plaît !

- Alors pour te faire plaisir…

Un sourire illumina le visage du blondinet. Depuis que Yuuri lui avait avoué ses sentiments, depuis ce jour dans le bureau où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois, il se sentait bien. Même après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Conrad…

- Yuuri, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Tu crois que ce que Conrad a dit est vrai ? C'est vraiment de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé ?

Le Maoh n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il pensait pourtant que Wolfram avait compris tout ça.

- Wolf', je te répète et te répéterai toujours que tu n'as rien mérité. Tout ce que Conrad t'a fait, tu n'as rien fait pour l'avoir, tu me comprends bien ?

Le blond baissa la tête. Yuuri lui releva à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Regarde-moi ! Je te dis que rien n'est de ta faute ! Tu me crois ?

- Oui ! Je te crois…

- Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça…

- Yuuri… Je…

- Quoi ?

- Je… je t'aime…

Yuuri cru avoir mal entendu. Wolfram venait de lui dire « je t'aime » ou il avait rêvé ?

- Comment ?

- Je t'aime !

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire Wolfram ! A part que… moi aussi… Je t'aime…

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux et rougirent fortement.

- Hum… Bon, euh je vais prendre ma douche, déclara le blond pour couper ce silence pesant.

- Oui…

Wolfram se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Yuuri entendit l'eau couler, signe évident que son fiancé était à se prélasser sous l'eau. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la soudaine déclaration de Wolfram, lui qui avait été pourtant si réservé. A part en ce qui concernait la jalousie ! Alors là, c'était le pompon mais maintenant Shibuya comprenait pourquoi le blond réagissait comme ça… Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et ces derniers jours, lui aussi avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à Wolfram. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, tomber amoureux du petit prince au caractère de cochon et aux manières peu avenantes. Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas et ne se contrôlera jamais…

L'après-midi commença. Après s'être habillés, Wolfram et Yuuri s'étaient rendu dans la grande salle, où tout le monde les attendait. Cecilia, Murata, qui n'était pas au temple Shinou pour une fois, Gwendal, Greta et Efe. Cette dernière avait préparé de bons petits plats pour la grande tablée. Les deux amoureux s'assirent et tous commencèrent à manger. Mais Wolfram n'avait vraiment pas faim. Se retrouver devant tout ce monde, qui vous regarde comme si vous aviez ressuscité d'une mort certaine, vous mettrais forcement mal à l'aise. Yuuri remarqua la soudaine gêne de son fiancé et voulu y remédier :

- Euh… Comment vous dire ça… Je voulais juste vous dire que Wolf' va très bien… Si vous pourriez éviter de le dévisager comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts, ça l'arrangerait je pense…

En entendant ce que Shibuya venait de dire, les joues de Wolfram s'empourprèrent et il baissa la tête. C'était vrai que ça le gênait mais il n'avait pas voulu que son fiancé le défende. Bien sûr, il était heureux que Yuuri lui prête autant d'attention. Chacun cessa de fixer le blondinet et soudain leurs assiettes semblèrent très intéressantes.

- Merci, glissa Wolfram à l'intention de Shibuya.

- De rien… J'ai vu que tu étais vraiment mal à l'aise alors j'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire… Mange maintenant !

- Je n'ai toujours pas faim Yuuri, désolé…

- Tu penses à tout à l'heure ?

- Hmm…

- Je te répète que tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller !

- Mais je… J'y vais quand même ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis…

- Calme-toi ! Je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis… Je te disais juste que tu pouvais rester dans la chambre.

- Tiens, bonne idée ! Si tu veux me trouver, c'est là que je serais !

Wolfram se leva sous les regards inquisiteurs de son frère et de sa mère.

- Non, attends ! Wolf' !

Trop tard. Le blond était déjà sorti.

- Majesté ?

- C'est rien… Il est juste en rogne contre… bah contre un peu tout le monde en fait, soupira le Maoh. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, non, surtout pas ! Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, sans vouloir t'offenser, Gwendal.

- Je comprends Majesté.

- Bien, alors mangez tous bien !

- Yuu' attend !

- Greta ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Pourquoi Wolfram est fâché ?

- C'est une très très longue histoire, mais ce n'est pas pour les petites filles. Alors retourne manger et je te promets de revenir très vite avec Wolf' d'accord ?

- Hum !

La petite se rassit et Yuuri sortit de la salle en grandes enjambées. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'il se trouva devant la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Il retrouva Wolfram en position fœtale sur le lit. Il tremblait un peu. Shibuya s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il attendit que le blond se calme un peu.

- Calme-toi, Wolf', calme-toi, ne cessait de répéter le Sōkoku (2).

Les tremblements cessèrent un peu. Wolfram se releva doucement et se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé. Quelque part, ce dernier s'y attendait, il ne fut donc pas plus surpris que ça. Depuis quelques jours, le blond cherchait toujours réconfort dans la chaleur des bras du Maoh. Ceux-ci s'enroulèrent autours du petit corps de Wolfram et le serrèrent pour lui montrer que Shibuya serait toujours là pour lui, quels que soient les problèmes rencontrés.

- Je suis désolé Yuuri.

- Désolé mais pourquoi ?

- Si je t'avais écouté hier, si j'avais fait comme tu m'avais dit… Si j'étais allé me reposer au lieu d'aller voir Conrad… Tout ça… Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Hey ! Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça… Il te fallait des réponses et tout en ayant conscience que tu risquais quelque chose, tu y es comme aller. Pour moi ça s'appelle du courage, pour Gwendal de l'impulsivité et de la bêtise… Tout le monde à sa vision des choses… Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça… D'accord ?

Yuuri sentit le blondinet opiner du chef et il posa sa tête sur celle de Wolfram. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour bercer son amour.

- Je t'aime, murmura Shibuya.

- Moi aussi Yuuri…

Soudain trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gunther. Wolfram soupira.

- Gunther ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ?

- Je venais voir Wolfram. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie ce matin et on m'a dit que tu étais sorti avec Yuuri. On m'a aussi demandé de vérifier ton épaule... Je peux ? ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête et l'Argenté s'approcha. Il commença par enlever le haut du jeune qui frissonna.

- Que s'est-il passé avec ton épaule Wolf' ? ? demanda Yuuri.

- J'ai rencontré un mur…

- C'est Conrad ?

- Hmm… Il m'a jeté contre la paroi de la cellule.

- Aïe !

- Ouais, comme tu dis.

Gunther regarda la blessure. Elle n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça tout compte fait.

- C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller.

- Hn.

- Je vous laisse… L'exécution est dans une heure… Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, même vous Majesté.

- Merci Gunther… Nous serons là.

- Bien.

L'Argenté quitta la chambre et Wolfram se recoucha sur Yuuri.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Où ça ?

- A l'épaule !

- Bah non… Tu sais, j'ai connu pire que ça niveau blessure physique.

- J'imagine…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, sur la Grande Place. Conrad fut amené sur le lieu de l'exécution… Gwendal et Gunther arrivèrent un peu après. Le Vert jeta un regard dédaigneux à son frère. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un frère ! Vu ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à leur benjamin. Le brun ne baissa même pas les yeux au regard de Gwendal. Il resta la tête haute. L' « exécuteur » vint se rajouter à tout ce monde. Il se positionna en retrait, son ''rôle'' ne viendrais qu'après. Puis cinq ou six minutes après, ce fut au ''juge'' de montrer le bout de son nez, ou plutôt de sa barbe naissante. Tous les autres ''convives'' arrivèrent, c'étaient quelques représentants des familles nobles de Shinmakoku, que des Von. A savoir, Veltrana Von Bielefeld, l'oncle de Wolfram ; Madame Von Rochefort ; le frère aîné de Anissina, Densham ; et le frère de Julia Von Wincott (3). Tous se dirigèrent vers Gwendal qui les accueillit comme il se doit et tous se tournèrent vers Conrad. Bien sûr, chacun savait ce qu'il avait fait mais le plus en rogne était Veltrana. Comment cet homme avait osé toucher son merveilleux neveu ?

- Où est Sa Majesté, le Maoh ? demanda Densham, tout en regardant constamment à droite et à gauche pour voir arriver sa sœur et pouvoir s'enfuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. On ne savait vraiment pas si ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis ou les pires ennemis.

- Il est dans sa chambre, avec Wolfram, répondit Gunther. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à descendre.

- Wolfram va assister à ça ? s'étonna Veltrana.

- Oui. Je lui ai laissé le choix et il a pris la décision de venir… Personne ne l'a forcé, Lord Von Bielefeld, répondit Gwendal.

- Tenez, les voilà ! s'exclama Von Wincott.

En effet, Yuuri, accompagné d'un Wolfram au visage fermé, descendait les marches. Au vue du Maoh, tous se courbèrent quelque peu.

- Lord Von Wincott, Lord Von Rochefort, Lord Von Bielefeld, Densham… Soyez les -bienvenus.

- Majesté… dirent tous ensemble les représentants des familles.

Wolfram, lui, resta en arrière et ne dit rien, pas même un « bonjour ». Bientôt, on entendit des chaussures crisser sur les graviers. Chacun se retourna et l'on vit apparaître, Stoffel accompagné de sa sœur, Celi-sama. Anissina suivait derrière.

- Haha-ue (4), Stoffel-sama…

- Bienvenue, déclara Cecilia.

Stoffel en fit de même. Tous deux saluèrent les personnes présentes et Cecil prit son fils aîné à part.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire venir Wolf' ici ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en regardant son benjamin.

- Je lui ai laissé le choix, Haha-ue. Il a pris lui-même la décision…

Cecilia ne répondit rien et partit retrouver les autres. Elle aussi avait failli ne pas venir. Il s'agissait quand même de son fils qui allait mourir. En un sens, elle était triste mais dans l'autre, vu ce qu'avait subi Wolfram, laisser son ''bourreau'' en vie serait ridicule, voir même insolent envers le blondinet. Tout le monde était là. Conrad les avait tous vu arriver. Il se dit que son exécution avait fait venir énormément de monde quand même ! Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, il avait aussi repéré Wolfram. Le jeune n'était pas souriant comme à son habitude. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi pétillants et son visage était étrangement fermé. Il restait le plus loin possible de tout ça, derrière son fiancé, comme si c'était un fantôme venu errer sur le dernier lieu qu'il est connu, son lieu de mort. Un son se fit entendre. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers le ''juge''.

- Conrad Weller, ici présent, sera exécuté dans quelques minutes pour les crimes suivants : Trahison envers sa Majesté le Maoh, l'enlèvement et la séquestration de son jeune frère pour le compte du roi de Grand Shimaron, les nombreuses tortures infligées à ce même garçon tant physiques que psychologiques. Il sera aussi exécuté pour : Inceste et multiples tentatives de viol envers son jeune frère.

Wolfram baissa les yeux à sa mention. Alors finalement, son frère allait mourir aujourd'hui. Il allait être exécuté…

Le lendemain, au temple Shinou.

Après l'exécution de Conrad, tout le monde s'était retiré après avoir prononcé des paroles réconfortantes pour Wolfram. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé mais au moins, même les personnes extérieures à sa famille se souciaient de lui. C'était rassurant.

- Bien, alors, comme l'avait demandé sa Majesté, un passage a été ouvert pour la Terre, déclara Ulriche. Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant.

- Hum…

Gwendal s'approcha de Wolfram et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ani-ue, tu m'étouffes…

- Hn… Désolé Wolfram… J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite.

- Je te le promets… Et toi, ne fais pas de bêtises !

- C'est toi qui dis ça, Wolfram ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te conseiller ça…

Les au revoir continuèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. A croire qu'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois ! Gunther était même prêt à se jeter dans les bras de Sa Majesté préférée pour ne pas la laisser deux amoureux entrèrent dans le passage et disparurent de Shinmakoku…

Bon Voyage !

* * *

A Suivre…

_(1) Ani-ue : Wolfram l'emploie toujours pour parler à Gwendal. Equivalent d'Onii-chan, ça signifie frère._

_(2) Sōkoku : Personne aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, comme Yuuri, Murata et Shori ainsi que le Grand Sage. _

_(3) Je n'ai pas mis tous les représentants des familles et désolé pour ceux que j'ai oubliés ! Mais je ne me souvenais plus de leur nom -'_

_(4) Haha-ue : Mère._

_Haaaaaaaaaaaa… Je vais vraiment mourir d'overdose de bons sentiments et de guimauve ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_Il est LONG ! Ahhh et j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois en travaillant dessus ! J'me suis fait attaquer par mon clavier et ma clef USB ! C'est un monde ça !_

_En plus je m'en veux à mort d'avoir tué Conrad ! Comme j'ai fini la saison 2 et que j'en suis à la moitié de la saison 3 et ben, je commence à bien aimé Conrad *ouais au bout d'une centaine d'épisode !*. Mais il m'énerve quand même ! C'est toujours lui qui sauve Yuuri ! J'aimerai qu'une fois au moins, il laisse la vedette à Wolfy-choux !_

_Bon enfin… Et que pensez-vous de Sara *Saralegi, le roi de Petit Shimaron* ? Il est canon mais euh… Il n'est pas net -'… Mais alors pas du tout !_

_Bon j'arrête !_

_Voilà, il reste deux chapitres et bien sûr l'épilogue!_

_**Chapitre suivant : Quand on débarque sur Terre…**_

_Une review ?_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	15. Quand on débarque sur Terre

_Ohayo ! Alors me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre… Et vouiiii, cette fiction touche à sa fin… Je me sens un peu triste mais en même temps, je suis hyper contente de finir une fanfiction ! Et je suis très heureuse qu'elle vous ait plus ! J'aimerai remercier en avant-première *Pour les reviews, le fait de m'avoir mis dans vos auteur(e)s préféré(e)s ou dans vos alertes* :_

_**Uzuchi, Naru-Takuma, Mailys, Greynono, Anthales, Naty-chan, Mama, Caence, Wingedshadow, Naamine, Hippo-kun et Floelfe.**_

_Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne autrement j'en suis profondément désolée… Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue ! Et de m'avoir donné envie de continuer cette fiction qui somme toute est écrite d'après un début d'idée merdique : L'enlèvement de mon personnage préféré par un personnage que je détestais… Enfin, comme quoi, des idées venues en dormant peuvent plaire à beaucoup de monde ! Encore merci à tous ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil, comme d'habitude^^, ainsi que les images qui m'ont bien aidées pour les chapitres de cette fiction ^^. Je vous laisse lire le quatorzième chapitre…_

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Quand On Débarque Sur Terre**

* * *

Les deux amoureux disparus, dans le temple de Shinou, ce fut le branle-bas de combat ! Entre Gunther qui hurlait ''Majesté, Majesté'' à tout bout de champs et Gwendal qui essayait de le calmer en lui criant dessus, il y avait de quoi attraper une bonne migraine. Justement, Murata préféra se retirer et Ulriche essaya de se plonger dans une méditation censée la distraire de tout ce bazar. Sans grand succès ! Le brouhaha cessa finalement trois ou quatre minutes plus tard quand Gunther se calma, arrêtant de faire crier Gwendal dans le même temps. Les deux adultes sortirent du temple pour retourner à leurs occupations quotidiennes. L'Argenté, à l'apprentissage de la géographie de Shinmakoku avec Greta et le Vert, aux papiers du Maoh. Il avait mal à la main d'avance…

Yuuri et Wolfram atterrirent dans la baignoire de la maison des Shibuya. Dans la cuisine, Miko(0), la mère du Maoh, entendit un grand « SPLACH ». Se disant que c'était Murata et son fils qui revenaient de Shinmakoku (1), elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

- Yuu-chan, Ken-chan. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer ! Le curry est prêt (2) ! Attention, j'entre...

Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de passer une serviette autour de leurs hanches (3) avant que Miko n'ouvre la porte.

- Yuu-chan ! Mais où est Ken-chan ? Et qui est ce...

N'y tenant plus, la mère se jeta sur Wolfram, quitte à l'étouffer.

- ...beau garçon ? finit-elle.

- Mère, euh... Je te présente Wolfram, un grand ami de Shinmakoku.

Pour une fois, le blondinet ne fit pas de scène, comprenant que Yuuri ne voulait pas annoncer de but en blanc qu'il était fiancé à un homme...

- C'est Maman, Yuu-chan, reprit Miko quand elle entendit que Shibuya l'avait une fois de plus appelé Mère.

- On peut aller s'habiller ? demanda le Maoh. S'il te plaît.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ton père et moi, on vous attend pour le curry !

- Bien Mère...

- C'est Maman !

Les deux garçons s'en retournèrent vers la chambre de Yuuri. Celui-ci s'habilla de façon décontractée et il donna un tee-shirt et un jean à Wolfram. Ça lui allait comme un gant. Apparemment, les deux jeunes étaient « construits » pareil. Tant mieux pour le blond ! Shibuya ne se voyait pas aller fouiller dans les affaires de Shori, son aîné. Et puis, si son frère l'avait surpris à le faire, il aurait passé un sacré quart d'heure ! Enfin, pas si mauvais que ça, mais la morale que Shori lui aurait resservi l'aurait probablement endormi après la deuxième phrase… Et après, Shibuya aurait eu droit à une seconde morale pour lui expliquer que l'on écoute les gens quand ils parlent et que donc, on ne s'endort pas… Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question, vu que Wolfram était parfaitement à l'aise dans les habits que lui avait prêté le Maoh.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait tout dire à mes parents… Enfin, je n'estime pas que ce soit obligatoire de tout leur expliquer, de leur dire pour quelles raisons tu es là… Tu ne crois pas ? dit Yuuri.

- Hum… Tu as raison… Vaut mieux ne pas leur dire que ton parrain (4) n'est pas celui qu'il croyait être et qu'en fait, il s'est révélé être un… pervers violeur d' »enfant ».

Tout ceci avait été dit sur le ton le plus froid de Wolfram. Les tonalités que prenait sa voix se déclinaient en trois manières : La première, le ton chaleureux, qu'il réservait à Yuuri et à Gwendal… La seconde, la voix tempérée. Elle était plus pour les domestiques et autres. La dernière et non la moindre, le ton froid que les gens qualifiait plus de « gelé », celui-ci était tout désigné pour les assassins ou toute autre personne ayant commis des crimes… Mais quelque fois, cette tonalité se retrouvait dans une discussion anodine… Comme celle-ci…

- Wolf'… Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Tout en prenant conscience de ses paroles, Wolfram releva la tête qu'il avait baissée en parlant de Weller :

- Je suis désolé Yuuri… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler comme ça… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Tu es tout pardonné… Bon descendons… Ou alors, ma mère va nous passer un savon !

- Mouis, tu as raison…

Les deux garçons rejoignirent les parents de Shibuya. Ils s'assirent avant que Miko ne les serve en Curry. Rien que par l'odeur, l'appétit de Wolfram avait été ravivé comme une flamme avec un peu d'oxygène.

- Ah… Wolfy-choux (5), tu es arrivé à enfiler les vêtements de Yuu-chan !

- Oui…

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici, Wolfram ? demanda le père de Yuuri.

- Je…euh… Comment dire ?

- Il est là car il voulait voir dans quelle ville j'habitais ! N'est-ce pas Wolf' ?

- Hum… Oui, c'est ça !

- Bien ! Yuu-chan, il faudra que tu lui fasses visiter la ville alors !

- Oui, Maman… Mais…

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre coupa la réplique du Maoh. Un jeune homme de grande taille apparut à l'embrasure. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, tout comme Yuuri et il portait des lunettes.

- Sho-chan ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Pile à l'heure, on allait commencer à manger…, déclara Miko.

Le frère de Yuuri s'avança…

- Shori ! s'exclama le Maoh.

- C'est Onii-chan, Yuu-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- On ne sait jamais avec ces… Mazoku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Mazoku ? demanda Wolfram, en se levant. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les aimer, mais respectez-les au moins !

- Euh… Shori, je te présente Wolfram, un Mazoku justement… murmura Shibuya.

Le blond se rassit, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il put. Non, mais, qui était cet humain pour parler des Mazoku de la sorte ! D'accord c'était le frère de Yuuri mais quand même, il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser ! Shori s'assit et tous discutèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin, tous, sauf Wolfram… Lui se demandait plutôt si tout se passait bien à Shinmakoku. C'était un monde ça ! Le blond était sur Terre pour se reposer et voilà qu'il pensait à son pays… La fin du repas se passa sans encombre. Shori repartit dans sa chambre faire on ne sait quoi tandis que Yuuri expliquait à sa mère que Wolfram et lui allait sortir visiter et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient. Peut-être même qu'ils mangeraient en ville. Mais avant ça, les deux amoureux remontèrent dans la chambre de Yuuri. Qui serait aussi celle de Wolfram jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. Le blond s'assit sur le lit, pendant que Shibuya changeait de tee-shirt. En effet, Miko avait dit une chose à table qui avait fait recracher à Yuuri son verre d'eau et malheureusement, le liquide s'était répandu sur son haut.

- Dit Yuuri, ton frère n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'aimer…

- Je suis désolé Wolf' mais Shori n'arrive pas à assimiler l'idée que je sois roi d'un pays… Et il n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre que je puisse prendre des risques pour vous aider alors, il n'en a pas spécialement contre toi, mais contre tous les Mazoku.

Le Maoh essaya d'enfiler son tee-shirt mais il se retrouva coincé.

- Wolf', dit, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? Je crois que j'ai un problème…

Si le blondinet avait pu voir le visage de son fiancé, il aurait remarqué qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Hum… Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver bloqué dans un simple haut ?

- J'en ai aucune idée…

Wolfram s'approcha de Yuuri et se mit à essayer de descendre l'habit. Quand les doigts du jeune entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, le Maoh frissonna. Le blond réussit à décoincer le haut et ce dernier pu enfin être mis correctement.

- Tu es complètement décoiffé, pouffa Wolfram.

- Haha, j'en meurs de rire ! ironisa le Sōkoku.

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment, le blond s'approcha et posa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et aida Yuuri à les recoiffer. Dans un élan d'amour, le Maoh prit alors Wolfram dans ses bras et le serra bien fort. Le blondinet, lui, se blottit contre son fiancé. Ce dernier fit relever, à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, le visage du blond et fondit sur ses lèvres. Elles se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent dans un mouvement uniforme. Dans le même temps, Yuuri les fit reculer jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Wolfram se retrouvent acculées au matelas et l'y poussa. Shibuya se retrouva au-dessus de son fiancé. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas décollées. Une des mains du Maoh se glissa sous le tee-shirt du blond mais celui-ci réagit très mal. Il se mit à se débattre et à gémir. Yuuri décolla alors ses lèvres de celles de son fiancé et il entendit ce dernier murmurer :

- Non, s'il te plaît… Arrête…

Comprenant ce qui n'allait pas, Shibuya s'enleva de sur Wolfram et se mit assis à côté de lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Wolf'… Vraiment, je ne voulais pas… Je…

- C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est de la mienne… Je n'ai pas pu supporter que tu me touches… Yuuri… Je… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? A chaque fois que tu as un contact trop poussé avec moi, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver… avec Conrad, finit-il dans un murmure.

- Bon allez… Sortons… Enfin si tu te sens assez bien ! dit Yuuri qui voulait, à tout prix, éviter le sujet sensible de Weller.

- Hum… De toute façon, si je reste ici, ce sera pire…

- Aller, viens.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ayant dit au revoir à sa mère, Yuuri sortit suivit de Wolfram…

Shibuya fit découvrir multiples choses au blondinet. Des trucs comme : les jeux vidéo, les canettes de soda que Wolfram eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir (6) et aussi les glaces ! Et oui, les cornets glacés avaient bien plu au blond. Surtout ceux vanille-framboise (7). Après, les deux amoureux firent une ballade dans le parc. Là, ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, et rien ne fut dit sur Shinmakoku ou sur ce qui s'était passé les jours auparavant. Puis, ayant faim, Yuuri proposa d'aller manger au Macdonald™. Wolfram, ne sachant pas quoi prendre, Shibuya commanda pour lui. Les deux garçons prirent leurs repas et allèrent se posèrent dans un endroit calme, hors du fast-food. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, près d'un arbre et Yuuri sortit un hamburger et le donna au blond. Celui-ci regarda son fiancé et demanda :

- Euh… Je fais comment pour le manger ?

- Bah, tu ouvres la bouche et tu croques !

- Humm…

Wolfram prit l'hamburger et le mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha :

- Uhm ! C'est bon…

- N'est-ce pas !

Puis, le blondinet prit quelques frites. Là aussi, il trouva que ça avait bon goût. Enfin, ça ne rivalisait quand même pas avec les bons petits plats d'Efe. Ils finirent de manger et Yuuri dit qu'il était temps de rentrer car ses parents devaient certainement s'inquiéter un peu…

- Alors, tu as aimé la découverte du monde des humains ? demanda le Maoh.

Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur le lit de Yuuri après être rentré.

- Oui ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil que Shinmakoku !

- Tu m'étonnes !

Wolfram bailla. Il était vraiment fatigué. Cette journée l'avait tout bonnement éreinté.

- Peut-être que tu devrais dormir…

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Le blond se dirigea vers un matelas que Miko avait préparé pour lui, pendant qu'ils étaient partit se balader. Dès que sa tête fut posée sur l'oreiller, la fatigue prit le dessus et il s'endormit comme une masse. Yuuri, quant à lui, pensait à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne sortent. La soudaine réaction de son fiancé quand il l'avait touché. D'accord, il comprenait très bien qu'après ce qu'il ait vécu les contacts étaient presque proscrits mais Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le corps de Wolfram. Avant de s'endormir, il se promit tout de même d'y aller très doucement et de ne pas brusquer le blond. Il ne fallait quand même pas que Wolfram croit qu'il voulait, lui aussi, profiter de son corps, tout comme Conrad…Ce fut sur ses pensées que le Maoh s'endormit…

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

_(0) : J'ai choisi de prendre le véritable prénom de la mère de Yuuri, qui est Miko… Et pas Jennifer mdr !_

_(1) : Les parents de Shibuya et Shori savent que Shinmakoku existe et Yuuri sait qu'ils savent (?). Dans l'animé, Yuuri ne sait pas tout de suite que sa famille connaît Shinmakoku mais pour le besoin de cette fiction (et le bien-être de mon cerveau), tout le monde sait que Yuuri est le Maoh. Mais c'est quand même la première fois que Wolfy-choux vient sur Terre._

_(2) : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le curry est la spécialité de la mère de Yuuri. Et comme tout le monde a l'air de l'apprécier, j'aimerai le goûter ! Miam Miam…._

_(3) : Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, la plupart du temps, les personnages arrivent nus sur Terre, même Gwendal ! *L'auteur(e) est mort(e) d'une hémorragie, désolé(e)*_

_(4) : Je vous rappelle que Conrad est le parrain de Yuuri. C'est d'ailleurs grâce *ou à cause* de lui que Yuuri s'appelle Yuuri…_

_(5) : Je ne savais pas comme l'appeler alors j'ai pris le surnom que je lui donne… Dans l'animé, Miko l'appelle Blond-kun, mais je n'aime pas trop ce surnom alors voilà…_

_(6) : Petit clin d'œil au manga __**BLEACH**__, où Rukia essaye tant bien que mal d'ouvrir une brique de jus de bruit. Mais elle ne trouve pas le trou pour la paille…_

_(7) : Comme je ne savais pas quels parfums de glace mettre, j'ai pris mes préférés !_

_Aïe Aïe Aïe…_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne suis pas douée pour la romance… Je suis plus sadique alors les choses comme l'amour sont difficiles à faire transparaître dans mes fictions… Je suis désolé !_

_Euh…_

_**Quinzième et dernier chapitre : Quand ils sont seuls…**_

_Le titre peut dire plein de choses ! Niark Niark !_

_Une review ? _

_**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont donné la force de continuer à écrire cette fiction… Et un immense merci particulier pour Uzuchi qui m'aide dans toutes mes fictions et qui me donne des supers idées plus sadiques les unes que les autres !**_

_**MERCI A VOUS TOUS !**_

Zangyaku-sama


	16. Quand ils sont seuls

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

_**Note**_** : LEMON !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Quand Ils Sont Seuls**

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuuri fut réveillé par un raffut terrible. Des yeux, il chercha d'où était venu ce vacarme à vous vriller les tympans. Ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Wolfram était penché au-dessus de son bureau et essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière lui.

- Euh Wolfram… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Maoh en se frottant les yeux.

- Je… Je suis désolé Yuuri… dit le blond.

Il baissa honteusement la tête.

- Encore désolé? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

- Bah… En fait, j'ai voulu regarder un truc et je suis tombé – d'où le vacarme que tu as entendu – et en me relevant j'ai vu que… j'avais cassé ce euh… cette chose.

Wolfram brandit devant lui un portable… Enfin, une moitié de portable pour être précise.

- Et tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Ce qui était rassurant, c'était, qu'aux yeux de Yuuri, le portable était moins important que le blondinet.

- Non… Encore désolé pour ton… euh truc…

- Ah ça ? C'est pas grave ! Encore un cadeau de mon frère pour pouvoir savoir où je suis 24h/24 ! En fin de compte, ça m'arrange que tu te sois affalé dessus ! Et puis, je ne l'utilise, ou plutôt utilisait – maintenant qu'il a rendu l'âme – jamais.

- Ouf… J'ai cru que j'allais encore me prendre un savon !

- C'est pas mon genre, dit le Maoh en s'approchant. Et puis, le matin, je suis plutôt câlin.

Et il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fiancé, puis sur son nez, ses joues. Wolfram releva la tête et prit lui-même l'initiative d'embrasser Yuuri. Ce dernier prit le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Ils s'allongèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Une main du Maoh se glissa dans le dos de Wolfram qui frissonna et repoussa quelque peu son fiancé. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille… Il obligea le blond à se rapprocher et il approfondit le contact avec son corps.

- Non… Attends… Yuuri, je…

Le Sōkoku reprit les lèvres du blondinet et sa main descendit plus bas.

- Yuuri, s'il te plaît… Tu me fais peur…

La main continua son bout de chemin tandis que Wolfram essayait de se soustraire à ce contact. Il était vraiment effrayé par les manières de Yuuri. Il commença à se débattre faiblement puis plus fort pour faire comprendre au Maoh qu'il devait arrêter ça tout de suite.

- YUURI !

Cette fois, il comprit. Tous les mouvements cessèrent et Wolfram pu reculer pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de son fiancé. Il lui avait vraiment foutu les jetons… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

- Wolf'…

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et en plus, hier, je m'étais juré d'y aller doucement, de ne pas le brusquer… S'il n'avait pas crié mon prénom, j'aurai continué et je l'aurai… Non, c'est impossible ! »_

- Wolfram, je suis… je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça… Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je t'ai vu et soudain, j'ai eu envie de… Oh, je suis monstrueux… Vraiment, je suis vraiment désolé !

Le blondinet avait écouté jusqu'au bout ce que son fiancé avait à lui dire. Et maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de devoir faire endurer cette attente à Yuuri… Ce dernier avait des désirs qu'il ne pouvait refréner et lui, Wolfram, l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de le toucher. Ça devait être frustrant !

- Yuuri… Je suis désolé mais, même si je sais que ce sont tes mains qui parcourent mon corps, je me revois toujours avec celles de Conrad se baladant sur moi… JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI pourtant… Mais, je ne peux pas être touché, mon corps dit non à tout ça !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne VEUX pas être ? demanda Yuuri.

- Je... Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on me touche, c'est tout... Il n'y a rien de plus...

Wolfram baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant :

- Ecoute Yuuri, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet... Ma peur des contacts finira bien par s'estomper au fil du temps ! Je sais que tu ne pourras pas attendre indéfiniment, que tu as des envies et des désirs comme tout être humain mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le temps...

Le Maoh esquissa un sourire et se mit debout, immédiatement imité par son fiancé.

- Bien, au lieu de discuter sur un sujet que tu n'apprécies guère, descendons manger quelque chose...

Les deux garçons prirent le chemin de l'escalier et au milieu des marches, Wolfram demanda :

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? ?

- Non, ils sont partis quelque part, je n'ai pas bien compris où... et mon frère travaille aujourd'hui... Donc on est tout seul !

Le blond s'installa sur le canapé et Yuuri alla chercher des trucs à manger... Des petits gâteaux et deux verres de jus d'orange furent posés sur la table basse tandis que Yuuri s'asseyait en face de son fiancé, sur le fauteuil. Ils mangèrent en silence. Dans la tête du Maoh, les pensées s'entrechoquaient et se croisaient. Comment faire prendre conscience à Wolfram qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal ? Comment le rassurer quant à ses intentions ? Voilà les deux questions qui revenaient le plus souvent.

- Wolf'... Je sais que tu n'as pas franchement envie de parler de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aimerai quand même qu'on en discute...

Voyant la mine déconfite du blond, Yuuri cru bon de rajouter :

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire tout ce que ton frère t'a fait, mais j'aimerai juste que tu m'en parles... Que tu me laisse voir tes sentiments au-delà de ce que tu veux bien me montrer.

- C'est à cause de ce matin qu'il t'ait soudain venu cette obsession de tout savoir ?

- Wolf', s'il te plaît... Je veux juste t'aider et pour ça, il faut que tu me parles ! Tu crois que je peux te « secourir » rien qu'en te regardant te morfondre ? Si tu veux que tes cauchemars cessent, laisse-moi faire quelque chose !

- Mes cauchemars ? Comment tu sais que j'en fais ?

- Tout simplement parce que la nuit, je t'entends gémir, je te vois trembler et sangloter... J'ai même essayé de te calmer plusieurs fois mais rien, tu n'as rien entendu... Tu as continué à dormir comme si de rien était, comme si je n'étais pas là et que tu étais seul ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

- Parce que ! Parce que j'avais pensé qu'après l'exécution de Conrad, tout ça finirait par disparaître avec le temps mais non ! Des images de cauchemars viennent me hanter dès que je ferme les yeux... Dès que tu me touches, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me faire du mal ! J'imagine à quel point ça peut être frustrant pour toi et j'en suis désolé !

- Là n'est pas la question ! Je peux essayer de réfréner mes désirs et mes pulsions... Ce que je ne peux pas faire, c'est te regarder souffrir plus longtemps ! Que tu ne supportes plus aucun contact d'accord mais il y a plein d'autre chose qui te font peur ! Par exemple, la dernière fois, Gwendal a posé une main sur ton épaule et tu as sursauté et poussé un cri horrible ! Comme si tu avais cru que quelqu'un voulait te faire du mal... Tu es aussi effrayé par les portes qui grincent ! Ce n'est plus possible, tant pour moi que pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a failli être abusé par ton frère ! s'exclama froidement Wolfram.

- Non, je suis d'accord mais te voir souffrir me fait plus de mal que de souffrir moi-même ! Tu peux comprendre ça quand même, non ?

Le blond ne fit aucun geste.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Ton frère est mort, tout ça, c'est du passé ! Plus personne ne te fera de mal, tu m'entends ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand on t'a ramené ? Je t'ai dit que plus rien ne t'arriverait ! Et je tiendrais cette parole (Cf. : chapitre 07) !

- J'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça Yuuri… Je suis vraiment désolé !

En disant ces mots, Wolfram se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et Yuuri entendit un sanglot retenu. Il resta deux ou trois minutes à attendre, seul, puis, se disant qu'il fallait quand même aller voir ce qui se passait, il monta à l'étage. Il retrouva un Wolfram totalement éploré, couché sur le lit dans une position quasiment fœtale. Comme dans tous les moments de panique de Wolfram, il se mit assis à quelques centimètres de son fiancé et attendit qu'il se calme.

- Wolf'… S'il te plaît… Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là !

- Laisse-moi… Je t'en prie !

- Non, regarde-moi…

Aucun son, aucune réponse.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois encore une fois comme ça…

- Je te répète : Regarde-moi !

Cette fois Wolfram obéit et se leva pour regarder le Sōkoku. Yuuri pu voir les yeux verts de Wolfram emplis de gouttes salées, il pu voir à quel point son fiancé était vulnérable et apeuré…Il eut soudain une idée pour faire prendre conscience de quelque chose au blond, quelque chose concernant les contacts physiques. Il se rappelait que Wolfram avait dit que son corps ne supportait pas d'être touché… Mais Yuuri était sûr que ce n'était pas ça… Et il était bien décidé à le prouver au blondinet !

- Allonge-toi…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Wolfram, paniqué.

- Allonge-toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te prouver que ce n'est pas ton corps qui refuse les contacts…

Le blond s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Bien ! Regarde mes mains… Ce sont bien les miennes, tu es d'accord (1) ?

Wolfram opina.

- Alors je vais les poser juste comme ça, continua Yuuri en déposant ses mains sur le tee-shirt du blondinet. Concentre tes yeux et tes pensées sur moi. Surtout ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Yuuri commença à faire descendre ses mains sur les hanches de son fiancé et ses doigts relevèrent le haut du jeune.

- Tu… tu fais quoi ?

- Chut… Détends-toi et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi.

Au début, des gémissements plaintifs sortirent d'entre les lèvres de Wolfram, mais petit à petit, il se calma. Les doigts du Sōkoku caressaient le ventre, le torse, les bras et aussi les épaules du blond sans que ce dernier ne se débatte. Le Maoh, soudain attiré par la fragilité de son fiancé, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'empressa de demander l'accès à l'antre chaud et le ballet des deux langues commença, chacune essayant de dominer l'autre sans qu'aucune ne gagne. Les mains de Yuuri continuaient leur chemin pour s'arrêter sur les épaules de Wolfram et le Maoh se releva :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas ton corps qui refusait tous les contacts, c'était ton esprit. Tout ça n'est que dans ta tête. En te faisant te concentrer sur moi, tu as oublié à quel point la première fois que quelqu'un t'avait touché de cette façon avait été horrible.

Les yeux de Yuuri continuèrent de fixer le corps de Wolfram et soudain, ils furent attirés par quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quand le blond vit où les yeux s'étaient posés, il rougit fortement.

- Tu es vraiment sensible, Wolf'… Je t'ai à peine touché !

En effet, une bosse s'était formée sous le pantalon du blondinet. Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus rouge, si c'eut été encore possible… Yuuri reprit sa position initiale. A savoir, à califourchon sur son fiancé.

- Dès que tu sens que je vais trop loin, tu m'arrêtes…

- Hum… AH !

Une langue mutine venait de lécher sa carotide.

- Tu es vraiment sensible ma parole !

Ces paroles n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour essuyer le trouble du blondinet ! Des gémissements commençaient à retentir dans la chambre, alors que Wolfram faisait tout pour les empêcher de franchir ses lèvres mais ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Les lèvres de son fiancé descendirent allégrement sur ses épaules puis sur son torse. Ses mains, elles, essayaient d'enlever le haut du blondinet. Manifestement, elles n'y arrivaient pas ! Alors Wolfram les y aidèrent et se délesta de son tee-shirt. Le Maoh se releva et chercha les lèvres de son homme. Le baiser se fit passionné et brulant. Le blond ôta le haut de son roi de sa propre initiative. Il se rapprocha progressivement et se colla contre le Sōkoku. Leurs torses se rencontrèrent et dans la pièce, les petits cris des deux garçons se mêlèrent gentiment. Cette fois, Wolfram fit coucher le roi et se mit en position de dominant. Les mains graciles parcoururent le bas ventre de Yuuri et descendirent un peu plus bas en accrochant le pantalon par la même occasion. Le constat fut que le Maoh n'avait, pour seul vêtement, qu'un boxer noir. Mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, il reprit le dessus sur le blond trop entreprenant.

- Laisse-toi faire…

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, un gémissement plus fort que les autres franchit la barrière des lèvres à demi-close de Wolfram. En effet, les mains farouches de son fiancé s'étaient posées sur la bosse emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Pantalon qui disparut avant même que son propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive et qui rejoignit les premiers vêtements à terre.

- Yuu… S'il te plaît…

Le Maoh n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Son fiancé le suppliait de passer à la vitesse supérieure alors qu'à peine dix minutes avant, il ne supportait pas le moindre contact ? Intéressant. Yuuri fit alors descendre le dernier rempart contre la nudité de Wolfram et il se recula pour admirer le corps parfaitement musclé de ce dernier. Bien sûr, comme on devait s'y attendre, le blond rougit et chercha à se cacher. Mais le roi y voyait multiples inconvénients alors il prit les bras de son fiancé et les écarta.

- Ne te cache pas…

- Je…

Aucune pensée ne fut assez cohérente pour que le blondinet puisse aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots lorsque que les lèvres tremblantes de Yuuri se posèrent délicatement sur son membre dressé. Cette fois, dans la chambre, ce ne fut plus des gémissements qu'on entendit mais des petits cris de plaisir. Le Maoh engloutit le sexe de son fiancé et commença à entamer des va-et-vient. Pendant ce temps, deux de ses doigts trouvèrent refuge dans la bouche de Wolfram. Soudain celui-ci se rappela de quelque chose. Cette scène s'apparentait trop à ce que Conrad lui avait fait subir dans les geôles du Château du Serment du Sang. Il se dit qu'il arriverait à oublier ça et à prendre pleinement plaisir mais quand Yuuri retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les fit se diriger vers son intimité, il paniqua.

- Attends Yuuri… Je... Non, arrête…

Le porteur du nom prononcé, stoppa tous ses gestes et attendit les explications de son fiancé.

- Je… Je ne veux pas, Yuuri…

- Wolfram, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Si tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête, on le fera. Mais si c'est juste une question de douleur ou autre chose… Détends-toi ! Je ne suis pas Conrad et jamais au grand jamais, je ne ferais ce qu'il a commis à ton encontre.

Le blondinet fut quelque peu rassuré par les paroles de son compagnon et quand la main de Yuuri releva ses jambes, il ne dit plus rien, marquant par la même, son total assentiment à son roi. Sa respiration se fit saccadée lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. La douleur n'était pas présente. Pas encore. Son corps se crispa quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Yuuri commença à faire des va-et-vient et des mouvements en ciseaux pour habituer Wolfram aux corps étrangers mais le blond gémit de douleur.

- Détends-toi…

Au bout d'un petit moment, le blondinet s'habitua à la présence des deux doigts et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Puis soudain un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa. Le Sōkoku venait de trouver sa prostate et il continua de jouer avec jusqu'à qu'il sentit que son fiancé n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. Il se stoppa et par la même occasion fit gémir Wolfram de frustration et d'anticipation.

- Tu es prêt ?

Le blondinet opina et Yuuri sortit de la chambre. Il revint avec un petit tube entre les mains que le blond identifia comme du lubrifiant.

- Je l'ai piqué dans la chambre de Shori (2)…

Wolfram se releva et piqua la chose des mains de son fiancé. Il s'en mit sur les doigts et Yuuri se laissa faire. Dès que les mains d'un blondinet très entreprenant se posèrent sur son membre, des petits gémissements gutturaux résonnèrent dans la chambre. Puis, le blond se recoucha et le Sōkoku releva une fois de plus ses deux jambes. Il présenta son sexe gorgé de plaisir à l'entrée de l'intimité de son homme et fit un petit mouvement de hanche pour amorcer le passage.

- Respire… et décrispe-toi…

- Facile à dire ! murmura Wolfram.

Ce dernier essaya de se détendre et de reprendre une respiration quasi normale. Sentant que le blondinet s'apaisait, le Maoh s'enfonça totalement en lui. Wolfram cria de douleur et des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la douleur et le plaisir.

- Non… arrêtes, s'il te plaît…

- Calme-toi… dit Yuuri.

Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun mouvement, il attendit que son fiancé se tranquillise.

- Vas-y… Bouge !

Le Sōkoku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entama plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient. Déjà doucement, puis plus fort. Quand il rencontra la prostate du blond, ce dernier poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Yuuri s'attela donc à frotter le plus souvent cette partie de son fiancé et la jouissance ne tarda pas à venir. Le fruit du plaisir de Wolfram se répandit sur le torse de son roi, tandis que, sentant l'anneau de chair se rétracter, ce dernier se libéra dans le corps du petit blond. Le Maoh s'écroula sur lui. Plus rien ne se fit entendre dans la pièce à part les respirations saccadées des deux amoureux. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent, Wolfram blottit contre le Sōkoku.

Merveilleuse vision…

* * *

_A SUIVRE…_

_(1) : Yuu... Tu veux qu'elles soient à qui ces mains? Au curé d'à côté? Humhum... Dès fois, j'me demande où je vais chercher mes idées..._

_(2) : Mais que pouvait faire Shori avec du lubrifiant dans sa chambre ? Humhum ! Devinez !_

_Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment long et je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça... Après c'est à vous de voir et j'espère que mon premier lemon complet et avec les deux partis consentants vous aura plus ^^!_

_Bon et voilà ! Dernier chapitre écrit ! Mais l'épilogue viendra plus tard… Enfin, il ne sera pas vraiment intéressant sauf si je décide d'écrire la saison 2, là, il prendra tout son sens ! Enfin, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews ! Et j'espère que si cette fiction a une suite, vous serez au rendez-vous ! Je vous préviendrais, pour ceux que je peux…_

_Une dernière review ?_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	17. Epilogue ou Quand une rumeur se répand

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le dernier chapitre ou plutôt l'épilogue que la saison 1 de ma fiction ^^ Alors, oui, je l'ai décidé, je vais faire une saison 2… Surtout parce qu'une personne en particulier veut voir Sara et Wolfram se battre pour Yuuri mdr ! J'espère que tu vas te reconnaître autrement trois indices : Délires, Machine à laver et Tronçonneuse. Normalement là, ça devrait être bon ^^ … Sinon, je ne sais plus quoi faire ^^…_

_Enfin je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ! A part que j'espère que vous serez là au rendez-vous pour la suite qui arrivera certainement dans quelque temps ou si j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration #ce qui ne risque pas !# avant ^^ ! Après ça dépendra des cours et tout et tout… _

_En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos encouragements et je tiens à dire quelque chose à __**Mama**__ pour sa réclamation d'un autre lemon… Alors euh je pense qu'il faudra attendre un petit peu car mon esprit est mort… Il ne veut plus me donner d'idées saugrenues ou non pour faire faire des choses pas très catholiques à Wolfy-choux et Yu-chan… Gomen ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira quand même…_

_Alors, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et je vous dis : Bonne Lecture !_

_PS : Désolée de l'énorme retard mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'idées avant de partir en internat et donc je n'ai pas pu poster avant aujourd'hui et en plus, comble du comble, je suis tombé malade la première semaine de rentrée -' autant dire que c'est la misère... En tout cas, heureusement que les portables existent ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que sans ça, je n'aurais toujours pas eu d'idées ! Arigatō Uzuchi pour ton aide ! Je devrais placer une plaque commémorative, pour toutes les idées que tu m'as donné, devant chez moi !_

_**Titre**_** : Traître tu es, Traître tu resteras**

_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**

_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

_**Bêta Lectrice :**_** Comme d'habitude, Uzuchi...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Epilogue**

**Quand Une Rumeur Se Répand**

* * *

Wolfram et Yuuri était revenus il y avait de cela deux semaines. Tout le monde les avait attendu avec impatience surtout Gunther qui avait failli, par trois fois, faire une crise d'apoplexie en imaginant ce qu'il se tramait là-bas, sur Terre, avec nos deux tourtereaux. Lui qui était pour le respect du protocole, il n'avait pas arrêté pas de s'imaginer les choses qu'ils avaient pu faire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Cependant, il fallait attendre la nuit de noce pour consommer… Ah, les traditions ! Les deux garçons étaient donc parvenus à bon port et les retrouvailles s'étaient passées comme s'ils s'étaient quittés plus d'un an auparavant. Les embrassades aussi y avaient été bon train… Entre Gunther qui s'était jeté dans les bras de sa Majesté et avait laissé tomber des larmes de bonheur et Greta qui avait été très contente de revoir ses deux Papas, Yuuri et Wolfram avaient presque étouffés ! Ils avaient aussi eu leur quota de questions ! Surtout de la part de l'Argenté qui voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était passé sur Terre… La soirée avait fini par s'écourter après le départ de Gwendal et de Wolfram qui n'en pouvaient plus…

Wolfram se réveilla sous les rayons chauds d'un soleil de plomb. Il n'était que dix heures du matin mais la chaleur était déjà écrasante. Il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit « conjugal » et chercha Yuuri des yeux. Il ne le vit nulle part ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça comme le blond se réveillait toujours le dernier. Il devait être dans le bureau de Gwendal. En effet, ce dernier avait demandé à les voir. LES voir... Ahhh ! Pourquoi Yuuri ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Maintenant il allait être en retard et en plus, son frère allait lui passer un savon ! Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse puis il se rua dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de son plus grand frère. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups. Un « entrez » retentit mais étrangement la voix qui filtra à travers le bois n'était pas dure. Elle paraissait même douce. Ce qui fit encore plus peur à Wolfram qui prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer. Le Vert se trouvait derrière son bureau tandis que Yuuri était assis devant. Gunther, lui, se positionnait un peu en retrait.

- Bonjour Wolfram, tu es en retard… déclara Gwendal d'une voix très calme.

- Hum…

- Bon, je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a surpris…

Les deux regards interrogateurs qui se posèrent sur lui, le poussèrent à continuer sur sa lancée :

- Un mariage. Voilà, ce que les rumeurs racontent…

- MARIAGE ? s'exclama Gunther. Entre sa Majesté et Wolfram ? Ahhhhhhhhh…

Tout d'un coup, le sol parut très proche à l'Argenté. Il s'était écroulé sans plus de cérémonies mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

- Est-ce vrai, Wolfram ?

- Bah euh… C'est-à-dire que oui, nous y avons réfléchit et nous en avons parler mais…

- Nous avons décidé de nous marier très bientôt, interrompit le Maoh.

Même Wolfram n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était vrai qu'ils en avaient discuté mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisit de s'unir car la discussion était, pour ainsi dire, resté en suspens.

- Mais il nous faut votre accord, continua Yuuri.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Vert.

- Je suis amplement d'accord ! Et Mère aussi…

- Haha-ue est au courant ? s'étonna le blondinet.

- Dès que j'ai entendu parler d'un mariage, je suis allé me rencarder sur une possible décision favorable de Mère. Et bien sûr, elle m'a répondu qu'elle attendait cela depuis bien longtemps !

Les joues des deux amoureux prirent, en même temps, la même couleur rosée. Cette réunion dura jusque tard dans la matinée…

Quelque part, une voix forte retentit dans un immense château. Un jeune garçon, un reflet iridescent se reflétant sur ses lunettes, lisait quelque chose quand un mot retint plus amplement son attention :

- MARIAGE ?

- Oui, un mariage.

Cette fois, ce fut un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noués, qui avait répondu.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Fait affréter un bateau, je pars tout de suite pour Shinmakoku !

* * *

FIN

A que c'est court ! Je m'en veux énormément mais malheureusement, j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire et je crains que la saison 2 prenne plus de temps que prévu à être couchée sur le papier –-'… Ahhh ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une de mes fictions pourrait dépasser le trentième commentaire mdr ! Alors j'aimerai tous vous remercier !

**Arigatō : Uzuchi, Naru-Takuma, Mailys, Greynono, Anthales, NATY-CHAN, Mama, Caence, Wingedshadow, Naamine, Hippo-kun, Floelfe, Petitejiji et Kochiko ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews ^^**

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fiction et peut-être à la prochaine pour la saison 2 qui sait ?^

**PS : LE FANTÔME DE CONRAD S'ETAIT INVITE. MERCI DE ME L'AVOIR FAIT REMARQUER. MAIS IL FAUT DIRE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE TROUVER UNE AUTRE FIC AVEC CONRAD QUI N'EST PAS MORT, ALORS JE ME SUIS EMMELE LES PINCEAUX! GOMEN!**


	18. Trouver la suite

Hello les gens !

Donc comme je ne savais pas comment faire pour prévenir ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes, et bien j'écris ce petit mot !

**Voilà, donc encore merci à vous tous pour vos reviews** et ceux qui voudraient lire la suite, elle est maintenant publiée :

**Sous le titre de** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras

**Sous le rating** : M _*ben oui, avec moi faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose*_

**Et comme couple** : un bon WolframXYuuri !

Wolfram : Et bien sûr, je vais souffrir ?

Moi : Ben oui ! Que serait une de mes fictions basée sur le manga Kyou Kara Maoh, sans un petit blondinet aux yeux émeraude souffrant de tout son saoul…

Gwendal : Là, je pense que c'est l'hôpital psychiatrique assuré !

Moi : Tu me vexes vraiment là Gwenny-choux ! Franchement, je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de ta part !

Gwendal : Comme je le dis souvent : TU ENLEVES LE GWENNY-CHOUX TOUT DE SUITE et après on discute…

Moi : Oui, Gwenny-choux _*regard pas sadique du tout*_

Gunther _*essayant de couvrir les cris derrière lui*_ : Alors, laissons les se disputer et à la prochaine !

Zangyaku-sama


End file.
